Caresse d'une brise d'été
by paledarklord
Summary: Quatorze ans ont passé, Hermione commence à ressentir la solitude causée par son ambition sans faille. Il était temps qu'une effrayante vérité ne vienne ébranler son quotidien, la pousser à trouver un nouveau but et peut être même à trouver comment combler cette solitude lancinante.
1. Chapitre 1

**Caresse d'une brise d'été.**

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, je reconnais m'inspirer et modifier le travail de J.K. Rowling pour une histoire dont je ne souhaite tirer aucun profit. Il s'agit là d'une envie soudaine d'écriture sur une suite que j'ai aimé imaginer.

 **POUR LES LECTEURS** : L'histoire prend place avant l'épilogue du septième tome d'Harry Potter à quelques années près. Je suis amoureuse du couple Ron et Hermione mais je trouve que le couple Draco et Hermione donne un tout autre sens au personnage de Draco Malefoy que j'ai détesté étant gamine mais que j'ai appris à comprendre maintenant que je suis adulte.

Ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi, j'ai arrêté l'écriture pendant longtemps. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire à laquelle j'ai souhaité donner un côté plus adulte à une romance que tout le monde pense impossible. Si jamais vous voulez suivre l'avancement de mes récits, vous pouvez me suivre sur Instagram.

Chloé. (Aka STUPIDmarimo)

 **Chapitre un, Prise de conscience.**

Treize ans, treize longues années que Poudlard avait diplômé Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du héros de la Grande Guerre Harry Potter et unique ex petite amie de Ronald Weasley. Les choses étaient allées très vite, tellement vite qu'Hermione ne réalisait pas que ce jour était le jour de la quatorzième célébration de la fin de l'ère de Lord Voldemort.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle profitait de ce dimanche pour prendre son thé, tasse posée sur la table de nuit, elle avait sorti son album photo qui avait clairement pris la poussière, elle effleurait certaines photos du bout de ses doigts, un sourire aux lèvres, les souvenirs revenant les uns après les autres.

Elle était retournée finir sa septième année avec Ginny, déterminée à passer et valider chacun de ses ASPICS avec la note optimale. Elle s'était ensuite retrouvée à travailler en alternance, une semaine par mois elle était en cours, le reste du temps elle travaillait au ministère de la magie en tant que sous-secrétaire d'état, ancien poste de la fameuse Dolorès Ombrage. Après ça, sa carrière n'avait fait que monter en grade, elle était maintenant candidate au poste de Ministre de la Magie.

Côté vie privée, tout était plutôt laborieux. Elle avait rompu avec Ron à cause des disputes fréquentes. Quand elle s'était mise en couple avec lui, officiellement, elle avait été véritablement heureuse, c'était un garçon gentil, plein de bonnes intentions mais maladroit et un brin égocentrique, Hermione et lui avait passé pas mal de temps à s'engueuler sur des sujets sans importances et elle n'avait pas le temps, à l'époque, d'être aussi peu rancunière qu'elle ne l'avait été par le passé. Un vague pincement au cœur lui rappela qu'elle avait toujours du mal à accepter cette rupture, il était son premier amour, son premier véritable amour quand Krum, lui, n'avait été qu'un flirt innocent de quatrième année. Elle était donc célibataire, incapable de draguer, trop concentrée sur le travail, et légèrement intimidante pour ceux qui la voyait comme "la future ministre". Les hommes avaient tous peurs des féministes engagées, politiquement et publiquement, elle était aussi une fervente défenseur des droits des créatures magiques, des gobelins, des elfes de maisons, des centaures et des sirènes.

Elle était une femme accomplie aux yeux des gens mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une femme nécessitait un ou une partenaire dans sa vie, elle ne pensait pas que pour être totalement accomplie elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à s'affirmer. Loin de tout ça, elle pensait simplement qu'elle ressentait l'envie d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ce qu'elle possédait, quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait discuter, quelqu'un qui pourrait la regarder comme Ron le faisait autrefois, quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait aimer plus qu'elle n'aimerait son travail.

D'un coup sec, elle referma l'album pour partir se changer les idées sous la douche, elle sentait l'eau tiède ruisselait sur sa peau et elle baissa la tête pour regarder son corps, sa poitrine était presque inexistante même si on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était plate, son ventre était devenu moelleux sans pour autant laisser entrevoir des poignets d'amour et ses jambes étaient loin d'être aussi longues que celle des mannequins. Non, Hermione Granger ne se trouvait pas attirante. Lassée de ce spectacle, elle finit par quitter la douche en s'enroulant dans une serviette et s'assit par terre pour laisser à son corps le loisir de se sécher seul. Les jours se suivaient et étaient tous les mêmes, elle était blasée, elle en avait marre de vivre seule, Pattenrond était mort l'année précédente, de vieillesse, même un chat de sorcier n'était pas éternel et depuis, elle s'était rendue compte du vide intergalactique de sa vie sentimentale. Elle ne voyait plus Harry et Ginny parce que cela signifiait côtoyer Ron, elle ne voyait pas non plus les frères Weasley, George commençait tout juste à remonter la pente après la mort de Fred, Bill avait sa vie de famille avec Fleur, Percy était parti rejoindre Charlie en Roumanie pour se retrouver lui-même et réapprendre les valeurs qu'il avait perdu suite à ses ambitions aux ampleurs démesurés. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et elle reposa sa tête contre le carrelage du mur, levant légèrement la tête pour regarder le plafond. Qui pouvait donc la sortir de cette monotonie ? Personne en perspective.

Elle se redressa et s'apprêta pour sortir, elle se maquilla en prenant soin de ne pas s'admirer dans le miroir, même si le terme "s'admirer" n'était pas tout à fait approprié pour la jeune femme. Elle portait comme toujours une tenue simple mais professionnelle, en tant que future ministre de la magie, elle se devait d'être toujours bien apprêtée, surtout pour une occasion aussi officielle. La célébration avait lieu dans la cour intérieure de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie et Hermione avait été invitée en tant qu'invités de marque. Elle n'avait aucune heure pour arriver à Poudlard mais elle voulait y être tôt, avant qu'il n'y ait tous ces paparazzis, suivi de toute cette foule qui aurait leurs visages pointaient vers elle. Une fois prête, elle transplana près du château puis annonça sa venue d'un coup de baguette comme toujours. Elle fût accueillie non pas par Rusard comme ç'aurait pu être le cas mais par McGonagall en personne, toujours directrice de la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde.

\- Professeur, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir en premier, annonça Hermione d'un ton mi surpris mi heureux.

\- Je n'allais pas laisser ce rustre de Rusard accueillir quelqu'un d'aussi familier que vous Miss Granger.

Un sourire se peint sur le visage de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui discuta d'égal à égal avec cette dame pour qui elle avait tout le plus grand respect. Soudainement, le concierge apparu, sans Miss Teigne, qui avait déjà dû faire son temps.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre mais un des élèves a acheté l'un des nouveaux produits des frères Weasley et fait du grabuge au septième étage.

\- Décidément... soupira la directrice. Très bien, partez devant je termine avec Miss Granger.

Rusard partit et McGonagall s'excusa auprès de la jeune brune. Hermione admira les lieux et ressentit une bouffée de chaleur, comme si elle se sentait chez elle. Elle se hâta de rejoindre la bibliothèque et elle salua Madame Pince, toujours là après tant d'années de bons et loyaux services, avant de parcourir les allées pour trouver LE livre qu'elle voulait.

Elle toucha la reliure du bout des doigts avant que ses yeux ne lisent le titre qu'elle connaissait si bien "Histoire de la Magie par Baltida Tourdesac". Elle le prit et partit s'enfoncer dans les coins oubliés de la bibliothèque pour s'installer confortablement. Seulement, elle n'était pas seule et elle tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'elle avait oublié depuis fort longtemps. Drago Malfoy, apprêté comme jamais avec un costume qui semblait valoir une fortune, des cheveux courts plaqués en arrière mais son air, aussi surpris que celui de Granger, valait tout l'or du monde.

\- Bonjour. lâcha-t-il comme si il la voyait tous les jours.

\- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle en oubliait presque de baisser la voix, arrêtant net sa phrase pour reprendre sur un ton bien plus bas.

\- Je croyais que tu avais quitté le pays ?

\- Je suis de retour depuis un an déjà Granger. Je travaille au ministère comme Agent International en lien avec les différentes ambassades.

\- Ah. Fort bien. Je suppose que tu es ici pour la cérémonie ?

\- Non. Je n'y suis pas convié à cause du parti dans lequel ma famille s'était engagée.

Elle se souvenait très bien de la fin de la guerre pour les Malfoy. Introuvables pendant plusieurs mois, ils s'étaient tout de même rendus à leur procès. Le jeune Malfoy avait été libéré sous prétexte de l'influence néfaste de ses parents sur un jeune enfant, tandis que son père et sa mère avait pris cinq ans à Azkaban. Elle n'avait pas forcément apprécié le résultat de ce procès, Malfoy avait été influencé certes mais il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait tenté d'arracher le diadème des mains de Harry dans la Salle sur Demande, il savait aussi très bien ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il rabaissait les enfants de moldus pour leur sang soit disant impur et il savait aussi très bien ce que signifiait les termes "magie noire" et "mangemorts" quand il avait accepté de recevoir cette foutue marque ! Un vieil élan de rancœur souleva le cœur de la jeune femme et elle lui lança un regard plus méchant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Le parti dans lequel TU t'es engagé.

\- Je le reconnais.

Il s'arrêta là, la phrase était nette et cassante. Hermione s'était attendue à une protestation ou une vaine tentative de se défendre mais il reconnaissait simplement s'être battu dans le mauvais camp.

\- J'étais persuadé de la supériorité de mon sang et celui de ma famille, j'étais persuadé que les créatures magiques étaient encore inférieures aux Nés-Moldus et j'étais également persuadé que la terreur était le seul moyen de régner. Mais visiblement, contrairement à toi, l'idée que les choses puissent ne pas être comme elles semblent l'être, a fait son petit bout de chemin dans mon esprit.

Touché, coulé. Elle lâcha un soupir et se trouva stupide de l'avoir agressé de la sorte mais elle était à cran, cela n'était-il pas une excuse suffisante ? Elle haussa les épaules, incapable de répondre, et se détourna pour aller lire alors qu'il faisait de même, à un autre coin de la pièce. Elle l'observa d'un coin de l'oeil, il avait vieilli et avait probablement refait son nez. Son nez autrefois crochu semblait presque droit, ses lèvres fines étaient moins serrées qu'avant et son corps autrefois si fin et élancé semblait avoir pris du poids, muscle ou graisse elle n'aurait su dire mais il avait, physiquement en tout cas, changé.

Elle se replongea dans son livre après avoir oublié sa présence sans avoir remarqué qu'il avait capté les regards en coin qu'elle lui lançait. Avait-il réellement changé ? Ou tentait-il simplement une réinsertion sociale ? Elle ne pourrait le dire. Plongée dans ce livre qu'elle avait lu exactement cent trente-sept fois, elle fit un bond quand elle remarqua la présence de Malfoy devant elle, sur la chaise en face.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Attention Madame la Ministre, ce langage n'est pas approprié.

Il ricana de ce ricanement qu'elle lui connaissait à l'école déjà. Elle eut la vague impression d'avoir à nouveau douze ans et de le voir ricaner devant elle après une insulte sur la nature de son sang.

\- Je ne suis pas Ministre.

\- N'est-ce pas le but de ta venue ici ? L'annonce de ta réussite et de ta nomination en tant que Ministre ? J'étais pourtant persuadé que tu étais plus maligne que ça à l'époque.

\- Ne commence pas Malfoy.

\- Et sinon quoi ? Tu vas me reluquer de l'autre bout de la pièce ?

Elle le foudroya du regard. Elle ne l'avait pas "reluqué" à proprement parler, elle l'avait analysé pour comparer à sa version plus jeune.

\- J'avais un souci avec ta barbe naissante.

Il porta une main à son menton, puis frotta doucement la peau de sa joue, le bruit du frottement était clairement celui de la peau contre une barbe de trois jours et non pas celui de la peau contre la peau. Dire qu'elle aurait parié sur le fait qu'il était imberbe.

\- C'est bas d'attaquer sur le physique Granger.

\- Et c'est bas de venir emmerder les gens dans leur lieu favori.

\- Je te retourne le compliment. C'est mon territoire.

\- Tu n'y as jamais foutu les pieds !

\- Tu n'as pas vu simplement parce que tu étais tellement penché sur tes livres que tes dents de castor touchaient les pages.

Elle se leva d'un bond, vexée qu'il ait pu toucher à un souvenir aussi agaçant et manqua de lui foutre une gifle mémorable. Un nouveau ricanement lui échappa et il soupira, en s'installant confortablement sur la chaise face à elle, il était un peu las et nonchalant, elle ne lui avait jamais connu un air autre qu'arrogant. Elle lâcha un grognement d'insatisfaction et se rassit assez lourdement sur sa chaise, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ?

\- Rien, simplement me souvenir du bon vieux temps, celui où le jeune Malefoy n'était qu'un petit con prétentieux et non pas un méchant Mangemort qui a tenté du tuer le grand et bienveillant Dumbledore.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, incapable de répondre. Cette phrase qui semblait si ironique était frappante de sincérité. Il est vrai que pendant cet échange, elle n'avait pas pensé à lui comme celui qui avait réussi à échapper à Azkaban mais comme à Malefoy, cet horrible gosse qui se croyait mieux que tout le monde. Un bruissement se fit entendre et un gamin apparu, petit, environ quatre ans, il avait un livre presque aussi gros que lui dans les bras. Sa ressemblance avec Malefoy était frappante, une ressemblance qui lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Elle était vive d'esprit, aucun doute là-dessus mais elle doutait fortement qu'un mec comme lui pouvait avoir un enfant, sans réelle méchanceté, elle ne voyait pas Draco Malefoy avoir une relation sérieuse et finir avec un enfant sur les bras.

\- Papa, je veux rentrer à la maison !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, il était bel et bien son père. Le petit blond avec le même menton pointu et les mêmes airs légèrement prétentieux était le fils de Malefoy.

\- On va rentrer bientôt, fils. Nous ne sommes plus les bienvenus ici.

\- Attends Malefoy, tu as un fils ?

\- Apparemment, oui.

\- Depuis… quand ?

\- Demande lui.

Elle se tourna vers le petit, elle savait que le grand ne dirait pas un mot et qu'il resterait plus que fermé sur le sujet. Hermione regarda le jeune homme se levait pour aller ranger son livre avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour discuter avec ce petit bonhomme.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Scorpius et vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Hermione.

\- Enchantée madame.

Il paraissait si poli que le cœur de la future ministre fondit comme neige au soleil, il semblait être si adorable et pourtant elle se méfiait des tours qu'il pourrait lui réserver.

\- Et tu as quel âge Scorpius ?

\- J'ai six ans, bientôt et demi !

\- Woah. Tu es déjà grand ! Et où est ta maman ?

Le garçon baissa la tête et fit une petite moue en marmonnant « elle est partie rejoindre grand père ». Hermione s'excusa et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. C'est ce moment où le père décida de réapparaître, il fronça les sourcils en voyant son fils ainsi, comprenant que son interlocutrice avait du parler d'Astoria. Il ne dit pas un mot, se pencha en avant en guise d'au revoir, puis emmena son fils en dehors de la bibliothèque, laissant une Hermione figée, pétrifiée. Sa rancœur envers cet homme semblait injustifiée, elle se sentait ridicule et pourtant si faible. Ne prônait-elle pas le pardon ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait tout pardonner, on ne pardonnait pas la trahison, le meurtre et les différents crimes qui pourraient s'avérer être bien pire mais… ne pouvait-elle pas pardonner un homme qui, elle commençait seulement à le comprendre, semblait briser ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre deux, une raison de se battre.**

La cérémonie s'était passée à merveille jusque-là. Hermione avait trinqué, parlé et débattu avec grands nombres de politiciens, fonctionnaires, salariés, de personnes avec lesquelles elle ne s'entendait pas toujours bien mais suffisamment polies pour reconnaître sa stature. Elle fût rapidement rejointe par les héros de cette petite fête, la cour intérieure étant maintenant rempli d'élèves, d'anciens élèves et visiteurs.

Elle salua chaleureusement une partie de la famille Weasley, Molly, Arthur, Ron et Ginny, accompagnée de Harry et leurs enfants, mais malheureusement aucun signe de George, il n'avait pas été capable en quatorze ans, de revenir à Poudlard. Elle avait pourtant parlé avec lui pendant sa courte relation avec son jeune frère, mais George n'arrivait pas à passer cette étape de son deuil. Il avait pourtant eu un fils, qu'il avait nommé Fred en souvenir de son jumeau disparu, et il avait eu un beau mariage avec Angelina. Hermione demanda des nouvelles de lui, il allait apparemment bien mais il n'avait toujours pas la force de revenir ici ce que tous, pouvaient comprendre. Molly expliqua qu'elle était allée poser des fleurs près de la salle sur demande avant d'être interrompue par l'arrivée des anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, McGonagall, Kingsley, Fleur et Bill accompagnés de Teddy et Victoire, Abelforth, Hagrid, et tant d'autres qu'elle commençait à se sentir étouffée. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs et pourtant, son corps devait rester ici, le plus important n'était pas encore passé.

Rapidement, tout s'enchaîna, les remerciements envers les personnes présentes et l'école, la liste des personnes disparues pendant le combat suivi d'une minute de silence par respect pour leur courage, les applaudissements pour Harry Potter, le héro et survivant, qui fit un discours émouvant sur le courage de chacun et que cette victoire n'aurait pas été possible sans Albus Dumbledore, le vrai héro de ce combat, le héro de l'ombre, et surtout sans l'Ordre du Phénix qui était arrivé à temps pour protéger l'école. Enfin, Minerva McGonagall s'approcha du pupitre avec ses airs sévères et pourtant avec ce regard bienveillant qu'elle avait su garder pour tous ses protégés.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons la fin des heures sombres. Mais aujourd'hui, nous nous devons également de ne pas oublier l'élection qui a eu lieu hier. Concitoyens, vous qui avez voté, voici l'heure des résultats. La personne qui l'emporte avec soixante-sept pour cent des voix, Miss Hermione Granger !

Elle en fût presque sonnée, elle n'était pas prête. Elle se sentit serrée dans des étreintes chaleureuses, elle entendait vaguement les félicitations et les applaudissements alors qu'on la poussait vers l'estrade mais à l'instant même, elle cherchait du regard quelqu'un avec qui célébrait cette victoire, quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait embrasser à pleine bouche et la remercier de son soutien inconditionnel. Personne. Elle reprit rapidement contenance, et avança fière et droite, un sourire de victoire aux lèvres pour prononcer son premier discours officiel.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je voudrais commencer par vous remercier d'avoir cru en moi, d'avoir voté pour moi. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai entendu qu'une femme ne pouvait pas obtenir ce poste, qu'il fallait les épaules d'un homme, quand le rêve a commencé à devenir réalité, mes opposants ont souligné que j'étais une née moldue, que je ne connaissais pas suffisamment notre monde, nos coutumes. Pourtant, vous avez cru en moi, Hermione Jean Granger, une femme née moldue et avez voté. Dès demain, j'entrerais en fonction et dès demain, je ferais en sorte de bouger les choses. Je vais aider beaucoup d'entre vous et je m'engage à soutenir la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, afin que l'éducation des enfants soit un point essentiel de mon mandat, je veux également m'engager auprès de Gringotts pour que tous les sorciers reconnaissent le talent des Gobelins, et surtout, je veux aider toutes les créatures magiques à obtenir un statut égal à celui des sorciers. Nous ne sommes supérieurs à personne. Je veux que dès demain, mon mandat commence sous le signe de l'égalité.

Une vague d'applaudissements et de sifflements approbatifs accompagna la fin de son discours et elle quitta les lieux sur un parfum de victoire. Elle rentra chez elle, assez mitigée sur les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties. Cet ascenseur émotionnel avait de quoi secouer son cœur. Elle était Ministre de la Magie, elle avait souhaité pouvoir bouger les choses depuis toujours, elle avait toujours voulu qu'on l'approuve et aujourd'hui, les gens avaient voté pour elle, pour la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, légèrement arrogante et plongée dans les bouquins. Elle avait passé en pratique la majorité des théories qu'elle apprenait dans ses livres, elle était autoritaire et les gens l'acceptaient enfin comme elle était. Le problème c'est que personne ne l'acceptait dans la vie privée, elle n'avait personne pour vivre cette aventure avec elle.

Elle se mit à faire le ménage, une manière pour elle, de se détendre. Son esprit devait passer à autre chose, et elle se surprit à penser à sa rencontre avec Malefoy, cet homme qui était devenu si triste. Elle repensa à ses mots, il avait voulu se souvenir de ce que c'était de n'être qu'un enfant innocent. Les souvenirs revenaient petit à petit, en première année il avait été relativement supportable malgré l'épisode de Norbert et la forêt interdite avec Neville, et c'est là que les choses finirent par prendre place, chaque pièce du puzzle commençant à se coller les unes aux autres. Harry avait rejeté l'amitié de Draco dès le Poudlard Express, et lui n'avait fait qu'être arrogant après ça. Pourtant, en deuxième année, son père avait donné le journal à Ginny et le petit blond n'avait cessé de parler de la mort des sang-de-bourbe, la troisième année il avait causé la fausse mort de Buck, en quatrième année il avait charrié mais pas fait de mal, en cinquième il était du côté du ministère et la sixième année il avait été inexistant. Il lui avait semblé si fade, si triste, il avait passé son année à esquiver tout le monde, le Quidditch qu'il aimait tant et les Gryffondors qu'il détestait tant. Il n'avait, pour elle, semblé ni fier, ni heureux d'avoir à accomplir une telle mission. Puis elle se souvint des paroles d'Harry, les pleurs dans les toilettes, les tremblements devant Dumbledore, la peine de mort qui planait sur sa tête et celles de ses parents… Malefoy était-il vraiment l'être si cruel qu'elle s'était imaginée pendant la bataille de Poudlard ? Ou n'était-il simplement qu'un gamin lobotomisé qui avait vécu dans la peur de la déception de son père puis du Seigneur des Ténèbres toute sa vie ? Elle lâcha un grognement suite à ce casse-tête sans fin. A quoi bon lui trouver des excuses ? La justice avait tranché et il était de retour pour travailler avec le Ministère, ce qui, par conséquent, signifiait travailler avec elle. Même si toute cette histoire commençait déjà à lui taper sur le système, elle repensait à son fils. Qui était la mère ? Et comment était-elle morte ? Allait il inculquer à son fils les mêmes valeurs que son père lui avait inculquer par le passé ? Pourtant, le petit semblait tout sauf hautain, il semblait innocent et introverti. Scorpius était un prénom bien étrange, qui donnait une image de futur Serpentard bien conscient de sa nature de sang pur, Scorpius était un prénom qui avait un côté venimeux, un peu comme l'animal dont il s'inspirait.

C'est avec les pensées tournées vers le tristement célèbre Draco Malefoy et son fils qu'elle partit finalement se coucher, n'oubliant en aucun cas ses nouvelles fonctions dès le lendemain matin.

Les jours passèrent, Hermione était une ministre très appréciée bien que certaines de ces mesures provoquaient quelques polémiques, surtout au sujet du statut des elfes de maison. Pourtant, elle était populaire et elle trouvait une certaine satisfaction dans le travail qu'elle fournissait. Après les jours, elle commençait à compter le temps qui passait en semaine jusqu'à ce fameux jour d'été, le premier jour de cette saison qu'elle n'appréciait que moyennement. Les fortes chaleurs et le soleil qui brûlait sa peau, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement.

\- Madame la Ministre, aujourd'hui vous avez un rendez-vous de dernière minute avec notre diplomate.

\- Pas de soucis, faîtes le entrer dès qu'il arrive, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

Une heure plus tard, son assistant frappa à la porte, il était suivi d'un homme, celui qu'elle avait encore fini par oublier suite à son silence. Elle leva les yeux et s'empêcha une réaction de surprise avant de se lever pour lui serrer la main et de l'inviter à s'asseoir, elle attendit que le jeune assistant sorte de la pièce pour commencer la discussion.

\- J'attendais avec impatience ce rendez-vous madame la nouvelle ministre, je vais me présenter en bonne et due forme. Draco Malefoy, diplomate anglais au nom du Ministère de la Magie, actuellement en mission au Japon pour le prochain Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui fera s'affronter le Royaume-Uni, le Japon et le Brésil.

\- Enchantée, Mr Malefoy.

Ils tentaient tous les deux de rester aussi professionnels que possible mais Hermione avait énormément de mal à rester sérieuse, Malefoy, diplomate ? Elle pensait à une blague. Mais il était vrai qu'elle aurait dû lire son dossier plus tôt avant de médire ainsi. Ils discutèrent tranquillement sur le sujet, préparant avec soin les détails du tournoi. Elle se souvenait la seule fois où elle avait assisté à ce foutu tournoi et elle n'était pas forcément heureuse d'en faire un à son tour.

Elle demanda bien évidemment à augmenter la sécurité, afin que personne ne puisse mourir pendant une tâche, elle demanda également à faire vérifier l'âge des participants, minimum quinze ans, et qu'ils ne puissent déposer leur nom qu'avec l'accord de leurs parents dans le cas où ils seraient mineurs. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait empêcher les plus jeunes de rêver à une gloire éternelle mais elle refusait de voir des gamins insouciants comme elle avait pu être à l'époque se lancer dans cette aventure sans une autorisation parentale obligatoire.

En dehors de l'aspect de travail, elle avait surpris certains regards en biais de son collègue, il semblait légèrement fasciné mais surtout, elle crut, à plusieurs reprises, le voir ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis abandonner l'idée en se replongeant dans la paperasse. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir lui dire ? C'est à ce moment qu'il finit par franchir la ligne entre le professionnel et le personnel.

\- A propos de la dernière fois, désolé d'être parti comme ça. Scorpius a encore du mal à parler de sa mère et je ne voulais pas qu'il y pense plus longtemps.

\- Qu'est il arrivé à sa mère ?

\- Astoria était d'une santé fragile, elle morte quand il était plus petit. On avait vu tous les plus grands médicomages qui existent… Enfin, tout ceux qui ont accepté de soigner la femme du diabolique Malefoy, mais elle était juste trop faible pour cette vie.

\- Je suis désolée.

Elle n'avait rien de plus à dire en dehors du fait qu'elle était littéralement choquée de voir le blond dans un état aussi fragile. Il semblait assez détruit par la perte de sa femme, elle avait entendu quelques tremblements dans sa voix et elle n'était pas la plus douée pour consoler, elle savait très bien comprendre les gens mais les rassurer était une autre affaire.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec ça, Madame la Ministre. En tout cas, félicitation pour votre élection.

\- Malefoy, attends.

Alors qu'il s'était levé, il s'arrêta en plein mouvement pour la regarder, surpris.

\- Est-ce que ça va pour Scorpius ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Est-ce qu'il n'a pas trop de soucis en étant… tu sais… ton fils ?

\- Ah. Personne ne le connaît. Ma mère s'en occupe. Elle est sortie d'Azkaban peu de temps après sa naissance, mon père n'a pas survécu à un nouveau séjour là-bas, il est devenu fou et a reçu le baiser des détraqueurs… Il s'est fait tuer par le père de Goyle qui a eu pitié de lui…

La brune écarquilla les yeux, estomaquée par la nouvelle. Comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper ? Pourquoi ça n'avait pas fait la une des journaux ? Qui avait étouffé l'affaire ? Elle se sentait révoltée et à la fois, terriblement désolée. Elle ne put rien dire et Malefoy laissa échappa un petit rire nerveux qui la fit tressaillir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Granger. Tu n'as toujours pas la preuve que j'ai changé et je comprends que ce n'est pas facile de trouver les mots pour consoler un ancien criminel.

Lentement, il baissa la tête et prit la direction de la porte alors que la Ministre restait à nouveau figée, il avait obtenu le don de la déstabiliser avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle resta donc pantoise encore un instant avant de se lever pour partir à sa poursuite, elle devait réparer cette injustice, elle devait réellement permettre à Malefoy de se réinsérer dans la société avec les droits qu'il méritait.

Rapidement, elle arriva à sa hauteur et lui attrapa le bras, il sursauta et se dégagea dans un geste de défensive avant de sortir sa baguette, son regard reflétant la détermination et la peur.

\- Putain Granger, tu m'as foutu la trouille, fais pas ce genre de chose.

Il rangea rapidement et discrètement sa baguette en regardant autour de lui, il ne voulait pas que quiconque pense qu'il avait cherché à agresser la Minsitre de la Magie. Heureusement pour lui, à cette heure-ci, les couloirs du bureau de cette dernière étaient aussi vides que son âme.

\- Je veux t'aider !

\- Pardon ?


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre trois, déchéance.**

\- Je veux t'aider à te réinsérer, pour que ton fils et toi, vous puissiez marcher dans la rue sans attendre qu'on vous tombe dessus pour ce qui s'est passé y a longtemps.

\- C'est très gentil Granger mais tu vas y laisser des plumes ! Je ne suis pas un simple criminel qui a volé une baguette chez Ollivander, je suis un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Ah vraiment ? Tu suivais volontairement sans aucune contrainte psychologique ou physique les ordres de Lord Voldemort ?

\- Je… ça suffit, tu ne m'aideras pas !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui va m'en empêcher ? Ou plutôt qui ? Je suis la Ministre je te rappelle.

\- Toujours aussi têtue.

Et pour la première fois, il s'avoua vaincu devant Hermione Granger. Elle le regarda, non pas peu fière, d'avoir obtenu son consentement alors qu'elle l'obligeait à rejoindre son bureau de nouveau. C'est ainsi que la jeune demoiselle découvrit le vrai Draco Malefoy, s'il disait vrai. Elle avait toujours ce petit doute concernant cet homme, elle avait beau déceler cette lueur de sincérité dans son regard, elle avait également peur qu'il se joue d'elle parce qu'elle risquait gros sur ce coup. Elle doutait pourtant qu'il puisse vouloir la faire descendre de ce piédestal qu'elle s'était créée, après tout, il n'y avait plus aucune rivalité entre eux et personne ne profiterait de quoique ce soit s'il venait à la faire tomber, après tout, son remplaçant risquait d'être Harry puisqu'elle était sûre qu'il se présenterait après elle pour contrer tout plan diabolique.

Son cœur s'ouvrit à cet homme, elle se rendait compte qu'en vérité elle le connaissait à peine. Fils de deux parents convaincus par la pureté de leur sang, petit fils de grand-parents encore plus abjectes, il n'était en vérité qu'un petit garçon qui n'avait pas eu le droit de réfléchir par lui-même. Riche, doué et choyé, Draco Malefoy avait le droit de tout avoir s'il obéissait à la doctrine du sang pur, une doctrine répugnante mais qu'il entendait depuis sa naissance. Si pour certains il s'agissait là d'une aberration pour lui il s'agissait d'un fait parce qu'il l'entendait tous les jours. Sa famille, à l'époque, ne s'était pas permise de côtoyer qui que ce soit qui n'avait pas un sang pur. Le blond souligna d'un ton un peu plus grave qu'à cette époque toute famille de sang pur, mis à part ceux qu'on appelait « les traîtres à leur sang », avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait été bercé par des illusions toute son enfance, sa plus grande déception en tant qu'enfant avait été sa rencontre avec Harry Potter, il avait souvent entendu qu'un bébé capable de défaire le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, allait forcément devenir plus sombre et plus puissant que Lord Voldemort mais, en rejetant sa main, Harry avait confirmé qu'il était du mauvais côté de son point de vue d'enfant. Arrogant et prétentieux à cause de ses valeurs familiales, il était tombé de très haut lorsqu'Il était apparu de nouveau. Le grand, le puissant, le redoutable Voldemort était revenu d'entre les morts et Lucius, fidèle serviteur, lui avait prêté de nouveau allégeance. Draco avait vécu ça comme une expérience extraordinaire avant la chute de la dignité de son père, incapable de récupérer la prophétie des mains d'un gamin, la vengeance ne tarda pas à tomber, le fils Malefoy devrait prendre la vie de Dumbledore. La culpabilité, la peine et la peur l'avait rongé, ses entrailles se tortillant dans tous les sens en priant qu'il arrête de se faire autant de mauvais sang mais la peur était encore plus forte que tout. La peur, cette sensation qui s'était glissé dans ses veines comme un serpent, cette sensation qui l'avait dévoré et avait resserré son étau venimeux autour de sa gorge pendant près d'un an pour qu'au moment fatidique, il baisse sa baguette, le Directeur ayant réussi à créer en lui un sentiment encore plus fort que la peur de mourir, l'espoir de survivre.  
Sa voix se brisa quand il parla de la mort de Dumbledore, il avait encore du mal à accepter cette vision d'horreur qui, selon lui, avait fait changer ses valeurs et ses convictions, cet instant avait profondément changé le gamin qu'il était à l'époque. Pour sauver son père, que son nom retrouve sa gloire, il avait vainement tenté de suivre Harry et de l'empêcher de détruire le diadème de Voldemort, et pourtant, il avait été témoin chez son rival de la même compassion que chez le vieil homme, il lui avait tendu la main et l'avait sauvé malgré qui il était. Elle se souvenait également que Narcissa avait sauvé la vie de son meilleur ami en mentant à son Seigneur, même si ce sauvetage était purement égoïste, un moyen de sauver son propre fils. Hermione avait écouté le récit de Malefoy sur toutes leurs années à l'école et elle voyait le petit blond de l'époque, totalement différemment, elle portait sur lui un regard nouveau. Et puis, elle souligna également le fait qu'il avait menti sur leur identité au Manoir Malefoy, quand elle lui demanda pourquoi, il ne trouva rien à répondre, il ne pouvait émettre qu'une seule hypothèse, il espérait qu'Harry serait capable de le sauver, de les sauver si il s'échappait.

Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas là, il manquait à la jeune femme encore beaucoup d'informations et elle garda son attention et sa concentration tournées vers lui.

\- Astoria était avec nous à Poudlard et elle était restée pour aider à sauver les combattants, elle ne s'était pas rangée du côté de Voldemort un seul instant. C'était une fille plutôt discrète mais d'une beauté très élégante… Je suis tombée amoureux d'elle cette nuit-là, tu sais, elle m'a soignée mes brûlures après cette affaire dans la Salle sur Demande, j'étais resté là, encore choqué d'avoir vu la mort d'aussi prêt mais pire encore, je suis resté choqué par la mort de Crabbe, et elle est arrivée, elle s'est occupée de moi en silence avant de me demander si je voulais vraiment voir un être aussi abject au pouvoir, si ça valait le coup de tuer autant d'innocents juste pour tuer un gamin de notre âge. C'était une gamine très sage pour son âge, je suis tombé de haut quand elle avait prononcé toutes mes pensées à voix haute. Avec mes parents, on a fui la bataille, on s'est planqué en attendant le jour du procès… Après la décision de justice, je ne savais plus quoi faire, où aller. La seule personne à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'était elle. Ses mots, quand elle avait parlé de la guerre, ne portait aucun jugement, elle comprenait que je n'avais pas agi par total libre arbitre. Depuis gamin, je n'avais jamais vraiment compris qui était le bien et qui était le mal, je n'avais pas compris que mon père était le mal. J'ai commencé à comprendre quand il est revenu, quand j'ai vu l'impact qu'un seul être peut avoir sur le monde entier et elle aussi, elle avait toujours connu la suprématie du sang pur mais, quand il est revenu à la vie, elle avait seulement douze ans, quand elle a vu la souffrance et la peur qu'il inspirait, elle a décidé que ce n'était pas ce en quoi elle croyait. Elle voulait quand même que ses parents gardent leur dignité et qu'ils survivent donc, elle n'a rien dit, devenant silencieuse mais très sage devant les événements. Elle ne détestait pas les moldus, même si elle ne voulait pas pour autant se mélanger avec eux, elle n'en voulait pas non plus aux nés-moldus même en prenant en compte le fait qu'elle ait entendu toute son enfance qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux « sang de bourbe », désolé pour le terme. Ma mère et elle, elles se sont beaucoup disputées, même si ma mère n'était pas aussi dure que mon père, elle voulait que Scorpius apprenne sa supériorité, qu'il comprenne que les moldus étaient des moins que rien. Quand je me suis tourné vers elle, elle vivait déjà seule, elle m'a accueilli et c'est comme ça que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, elle m'a ouvert sa porte et son cœur, elle partageait les mêmes idées, la même enfance et c'était suffisant. On s'est mariés à l'étranger et Scorpius est arrivé, j'étais vraiment fier d'avoir réussi quelque chose comme lui dans ma vie, on l'a élevé avec des valeurs plus modestes, et on en a fait un fils respectueux de ce qu'il possède et de ce que les autres possèdent. Mais, elle avait une maladie génétique due à une malédiction ancienne, sa santé s'est affaiblie avec la grossesse et elle est morte deux ans plus tard, en dépit de tout ce qu'on a tenté. Surtout qu'en portant le nom de Malefoy, elle a considérablement restreint ses chances d'avoir les plus grands médicomages à son chevet…

L'amertume de cette phrase était palpable, Hermione aurait juré qu'elle aurait pu la toucher du bout des doigts. Elle comprenait sa douleur, elle comprenait également la rancœur qu'il aurait pu avoir, mais surtout, elle comprenait comment celui qu'elle avait pris pour un être sans cœur avait pu tomber amoureux et avoir un enfant. Elle en était un peu jalouse, elle-même n'avait pas été capable de garder Ron longtemps et après ça, elle n'avait pu garder qui que ce soit bien longtemps. Elle avait bien eu quelques rencarts mais rien de très sérieux, quand aurait-elle eu le temps pendant cette longue ascension vers le sommet ?  
Elle observa le jeune homme longuement, en silence, elle avait besoin de réfléchir, encore une fois en silence, pour assimiler toutes les informations. La première, Draco Malefoy n'était plus un connard, la deuxième, il était maintenant un homme rejeté pour son sang-pur et les idéaux de ses parents, exactement comme les né-moldus pendant la Grande Guerre. Elle en était désolée mais elle était également révoltée que personne n'ait pris le temps d'essayer de comprendre.

\- Il va falloir y aller en douceur Malefoy. Si j'amène directement ta réinsertion, ceux qui ont commis des crimes, des vrais, vont vouloir que je les écoute à leur tour et ça créerait une vague de chaos dans le monde sorcier. Mais… On peut y aller en douceur. Commencer par des sorties publiques, rares, en compagnie d'agents importants du Ministère, comme Harry par exemple.

\- Tu veux vraiment que j'ai des sorties publiques avec Potter ? Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde Granger, je ne supporte vraiment pas Saint Potter. Ce n'est plus une question de fierté ou de haine, c'est juste… par la barbe de Merlin, il est barbant. Il faut faire le bien, il faut sauver la mise, il faut sauver de ce qui ne nous regarde pas, il faut que je me fasse constamment remarquer parce que je suis l'Elu.

La Ministre ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Une chose n'avait pas changé, la vision qu'il avait de Harry. Et elle remarquait qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort, Harry avait toujours eu un besoin maladif de se mêler des histoires qui ne le concernait pas. Elle se souvenait du ton exaspéré qu'elle avait souvent pris en l'entendant parler d'aller à nouveau fouiner à droite, à gauche. Et pire encore, elle se souvient du temps qu'il avait passé à se plaindre après la fin de la guerre, il n'avait absolument plus rien à fouiner et il s'était vite retrouvé à s'ennuyer, c'est comme ça que Ginny l'avait poussé à devenir Auror.

\- Il reste une figure importante, surtout pour le Ministère, vous pourriez au moins vous consulter pour la protection du Tournoi, commencer par des rencontres professionnelles ?

Elle l'encouragea à accepter d'un sourire optimiste, et malgré un regard qui en disait long sur sa pensée, il acquiesça. La conversation se termina sur de brèves politesses, puis Draco quitta le bureau, abandonnant Hermione avec ses projets et ses pensées.

Le temps défila à nouveau, sans nouvelles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille, un soir, dîner chez les Potter. Elle aida Ginny à préparer le repas pendant qu'Harry finissait de mettre la table. Distraite par ses pensées qui cherchaient comment commencer la conversation sur Malefoy, elle avait du mal à écouter Ginny qui se plaignait légèrement de sa nouvelle vie de mère au foyer, malgré l'aide de sa mère Molly, la jolie rousse avait dû arrêter sa carrière de joueuse de Quidditch et la négociation pour un poste de reporter sportif à la Gazette du Sorcier prenait un temps considérable.  
La discussion tourna autour de leur vie de couple jusqu'au moment de se mettre à table, la Ministre ne tenait plus et les coupa pour leur annoncer son projet. Elle avait pris soin de réfléchir à chacun de ses mots et elle avait fini par conclure qu'elle ne devait pas parler de ses projets personnels avec Malefoy, juste de ses projets professionnels.

\- L'autre jour, le diplomate du Ministère est passé me voir pour mettre en place les derniers points du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il aurait besoin d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi Harry, pour la sécurité des étudiants. Il devrait bientôt retourner au Japon pour finir de négocier sur les termes de la sécurité d'ailleurs.

\- Ah. Poudlard est encore en tournoi ? Hm. Comment s'appelle le diplomate ?

\- Tu le connais vaguement. C'est Malefoy.

\- Pardon ?

Ginny avait lâché sa cuillère et Harry avait écarquillé les yeux si grands, qu'Hermione aurait cru voir le fond de ses orbites. Il fût difficile par la suite de leur expliquer les circonstances, elle n'avait que brièvement entendu parler de son ascension jusque-là. Elle avait simplement compris qu'il avait fait des études par correspondance, passer ses ASPICS aussi discrètement que possible et que de fil en aiguille, comme elle, il s'était lié avec les bonnes personnes pour réussir.  
Elle avait misé toute sa foi dans la confiance qu'ils avaient pour elle, et elle fixait Harry avec ce même regard déterminé que lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, le regard avec lequel elle l'avait regardé chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans une nouvelle aventure pour arrêter Lord Voldemort, ce regard qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses.

\- J'accepte. A la seule condition que ça reste strictement professionnel, je ne veux que des débuts de conversation poli et que des discussions concentrées sur le travail suivi par des salutations toutes aussi polies.

\- Harry… Je t'assure que tout ça n'est pas nécessaire, il est comme changé. En plus, il a perdu sa femme et il élève son fils seul. Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort… Il n'est pas le seul à avoir fait les mauvais choix.

Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce besoin de prendre sa défense mais elle devait admettre que Harry avait fait beaucoup de mauvais choix par le passé, il y avait eu beaucoup de disputes à cause de son égocentrisme et qu'il pouvait, pour une fois, l'écouter elle plutôt que son instinct parfois très rustre.

\- Je me rendrais responsable de tout ce qui pourrait arriver de mal.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Mot d'auteur :** J'ai mis plus de temps entre ces deux chapitres parce que je commence à souffrir de mes horaires de travail. Je suis supposée avoir deux jours de repos dans la semaine mais à cause du sous effectif et de la saison touristique qui démarre, je n'en ai qu'un seul plus deux demi-journées. En plus j'ai une vie sociale (et amoureuse) qui me bouffe un peu de temps. J'essaye de vous promettre un chapitre par semaine au minimum (comptez le jeudi) mais tant qu'on sera en sous-effectif là où je travaille, ce sera compliqué pour moi.

En dehors de ça, je suis aux anges quant aux nombres de followers qui augmentent sur cette histoire et si vous êtes impatients, vous pouvez suivre l'avancement sur Instagram (j'ai le même pseudo qu'ici sauf que j'ai un point entre stupid et marimo). Je ne réponds pas aux reviews pour l'instant, je suis du genre à spoiler parce que je ne sais pas tenir ma langue mais sachez que je vous lis et que je vous remercie pour tous ces gentils messages. J'espère que mon temps de travail n'impacte pas trop la qualité du récit ou des idées que je vous propose. Enjoy ~

 **Chapitre quatre, une tension palpable.**

Le jour de leur rencontre approcha un peu trop rapidement au goût de la jeune Ministre. Elle était légèrement stressée, elle n'avait vu Malefoy que quelques instants lors d'une rencontre inopinée et relativement brève au Ministère et c'est là qu'elle avait pu lui communiquer une date. Aucun des deux n'avait encore communiqué directement l'un avec l'autre et c'est sûrement ce qui inquiétait Hermione.

Elle se tenait bien évidemment en retrait, elle avait choisi un restaurant assez chic sur le Chemin de Traverse, une dame d'âge mûre avait racheté le magasin de Mme Guipure à sa mort pour en faire un restaurant que la jeune femme avait adoré en y mettant les pieds pour la première fois.  
Devant la porte, elle se tenait derrière Harry, attendant l'arrivée du blond. Quand il apparut, il était avec son fils, Scorpius et la brune se sentit un peu soulagée, devant son fils, il se tiendrait forcément bien pour montrer l'exemple et elle savait aussi que son meilleur ami ne dirait rien de mal devant un enfant.

Harry serra la main de Draco avec fermeté et politesse avant de serrer la main du petit garçon qui se présenta d'un air confiant. Quand il reconnut Hermione, il fit un grand sourire innocent et la salua de manière un peu plus chaleureuse qu'il ne l'avait fait précédemment. Apparemment, la discussion sur sa mère décédée ne l'avait pas traumatisé plus que cela ce qui avait tendance à la réconforter dans l'idée que Draco avait vraiment changé et ça se voyait en Scorpius.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'arranger pour qu'il soit gardé, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Aucun problème, ma présence n'est pas nécessaire, je peux l'emmener avec moi chez Florian Fortarôme.

L'hésitation se lut instantanément dans le regard du père avant d'acquiescer d'un air presque sévère. Rapidement, ils remarquèrent la présence des journalistes et elle les quitta avec l'enfant près d'elle, se dirigeant vers le marchand de glaces. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées de les laisser seuls mais peut-être qu'il réussirait à faire preuve d'autant de professionnalisme que possible dans le pire des cas.

\- Je te laisse choisir le parfum que tu veux ?

\- D'accord.

Il partit choisir sa glace avant de la rejoindre sur la terrasse, en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Il ressemblait terriblement à Malefoy, elle se souvenait de lui quand il était plus jeune et la ressemblance entre son fils et lui était frappante. Mais elle ne devait pas rester là sans rien dire, elle tenta donc une approche sur les centres d'intérêt du petit, elle découvrit que c'était un passionné de lecture, plutôt du genre calme, secrètement ambitieux mais la conversation prit rapidement une tournure assez désagréable.

\- Tu es déjà venu ici ?

\- Une fois. Papa n'aime pas trop venir ici, à cause des gens qui chuchotent. Il m'a dit une fois que je ne devais pas écouter parce qu'ils pensent raconter des vérités alors que ce ne sont que des mensonges qui me rendraient triste.

\- Donc tu ne les as jamais écoutés ?

\- Une fois… j'ai surpris Papa parler avec Grand-Mère, elle disait que tout était la faute de Maman si tout le monde pensait que j'étais le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce qu'elle s'est cachée et elle m'a caché avec elle quand j'étais un bébé.

\- Tu veux dire… Que les gens disent que tu es le fils de Voldemort ?

Il hocha la tête et Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche pour couvrir l'expression de stupeur sur son visage. Qui pourrait avoir l'idée d'inventer une telle horreur ? Elle posa à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant et le consola avec ce geste qu'elle faisait tout pour rendre réconfortant. Son cœur craquait pour ce petit être si innocent et pourtant déjà si mature pour son âge, il avait l'air d'avoir poser une barrière entre les autres et sa famille, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde mais qu'il y avait une bonne raison qu'il n'était pas en âge de comprendre.

\- Ton papa a raison, n'écoute pas les gens qui te veulent du mal. Quand j'avais ton âge, les gens avaient tendance à dire des choses méchantes, je ne les ai jamais écoutés et regarde qui je suis maintenant. Ne laisse jamais les histoires des autres te descendre, garde tes rêves pour en faire tes ambitions Scorpius, tu verras, le monde paraîtra moins triste.

\- Papa a dit que quand tu étais petite, tu étais moldue !

\- Ah…

\- Il a dit qu'il y avait des gens qui étaient moldus à la naissance mais un jour, ils apprennent qu'ils sont devenus des sorciers avant de venir à Poudlard.

La brune marqua une pause, assez surprise par les paroles du garçon mais surtout, par les paroles du tristement célèbre Draco Malefoy. Depuis qu'il était réapparu, elle passait sa vie à être « sur le cul », si elle pouvait utiliser ses termes. Constamment choquée, surprise ou estomaquée par les différents propos qu'il pouvait avoir tenu ou qu'il tenait encore. Il avait visiblement excessivement changé, un changement qu'elle trouvait positif mais surtout charmant.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça mais oui, j'ai cru que j'étais moldue quand j'étais petite. La vérité c'est que mes parents étaient moldus mais j'ai toujours été sorcière, je ne l'ai su que très tard, avant d'entrer à Poudlard en 1991.

\- T'es vieille.

Un rire lui échappa et à nouveau, la conversation prit une tournure plus gaie avant qu'ils soient tout deux rejoint par les plus grands rabat-joie de l'univers. Harry et Draco avaient le visage fermé, presque sévère, visiblement les politesses n'avaient été que de courtes durées et ils étaient toujours suivi par des journalistes qui ne manqueraient pas un seul instant de raconter cette histoire de la pire tournure possible. Avant de partir, elle intercepta Draco en lui attrapant faiblement le bras.

\- Je sais qui tu es, Draco. Je resterais de ton côté aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin.

Il hocha la tête, même si son visage restait inchangé et son attitude ferme et tendu, elle sembla apercevoir une faible lueur dans son regard, semblable à un « merci » non formulé. Puis elle le regarda partir en silence, sentant comme une pointe de déception face à cet échec effroyable.

\- Il est toujours aussi arrogant et prétentieux ! Il n'a pas changé du tout, toujours à se croire supérieur à tout et tout le monde ! Et ce ricanement…

Harry serrait les poings, frustré par cette rencontre qui n'avait mené à rien. Peut être aurait elle dû être présente ? Et Draco était censé être diplomate, comment avait-il pu être aussi agaçant ? Hermione restait persuadée qu'ils étaient aux antipodes et que c'était la raison même de tant de haine. D'un côté, il y avait Harry, ses parents avaient toujours été du côté du bien et Dumbledore avait veillé à ce que, malgré l'hypothèse de l'horcruxe en lui -pas encore vérifié à l'époque- il grandisse en étant quelqu'un de bien, loin de la célébrité, élevé par des moldus quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais cherché que l'amour et la bienveillance. De l'autre, il y avait Draco dont la famille de sorciers lui avait bourré le crâne sur la suprématie des Sang-Purs, vivant avec une théorie pleine d'espoir où le jeune Potter serait le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, encore plus puissant avant de se retrouver face à un gamin, plein d'ambition et de gentillesse, face à quelqu'un qui ne voyait que le bien et le mal, pas l'entre deux, pas la confusion d'une âme torturée, simplement les méchants et les gentils, quelqu'un qui l'avait rejeté pour se lier d'amitié avec ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris à détester, un traître à son sang et une sang de bourbe. L'un avait voulu briser les règles de l'école pour la sauver, l'autre avait voulu l'empêcher de devenir quelqu'un. Le blond, le brun, des valeurs fondamentalement différentes dès la naissance, et voilà que même si Hermione voyait en Draco le bien qui avait fleuri de son cœur meurtri, Harry en était incapable et le diplomate, lui, était incapable de voir la maturité qui avait grandi de la modestie dont l'aurore avait fait preuve.

La Ministre poussa un soupir et coupa court à sa conversation avec Harry avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter. Nombreux avaient été ceux qui le détestaient lui aussi, elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait été exécrable pendant une bonne partie de leur cinquième année, à répéter qu'il devait traverser toutes ces épreuves seuls parce qu'il était l'élu. Sans compter les années d'après, où il avait appris pour la prophétie et qu'il était persuadé que la mort de Voldemort était son seul fardeau. Qui n'avait pas eu envie de lui mettre une bonne gifle pour lui remettre les idées en place à cette époque ?  
Elle ne voulait pas blesser le jeune homme, elle ne voulait pas aider Draco aux dépens des autres, ce ne serait pas juste. Elle se contenta donc de le remercier pour ses efforts et réussit à le solliciter encore une fois pour un autre rendez-vous, sous son autorité cette fois.

Le lendemain, en gros titre des journaux, la rencontre semblait être à la une mais l'article le plus inquiétant semblait être dans la Gazette du Sorcier :

 **« Draco Malefoy, encore une menace ?**

Surpris dans un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse, un rendez-vous discret entre Draco Malefoy et le célèbre Harry Potter. Si les politesses étaient de mises au début de ce tête à tête, l'histoire semble avoir dérapé après les propos de « l'ex » Mangemort. La tension s'est installée en quelques secondes et l'entrevue a tourné court, nous ne connaissons pas la raison de cet échange mais serait-il encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup ? A-t-il essayé de profiter de l'influence de Potter pour redorer son blason ?  
Sans compter la présence de la Ministre, Hermione Granger, qui a tenu à éloigner le fils Malefoy de cette discussion en l'emmenant un peu plus loin chez le grand glacier, Fortarôme. Malgré la tentative de communication, aucun d'entre eux n'a tenté de répondre à nos questions. Un nouveau mystère semble se dessiner pour l'avenir du monde sorcier et Madame la Ministre ne semble pas vouloir faire part de cette menace à ses concitoyens… »

La brune jeta rageusement ce torchon à la poubelle après l'avoir déchiré et froissé. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de terminer l'article, encore une fois, son image allait être sali par cette saloperie de magazine. Toute son opération était tombée à l'eau et visiblement, ça ne plaisait pas à Malefoy qui se pointa comme une furie dans le bureau, le journal en main, abîmé par la pression de sa colère.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider ! Je t'ai confié, aveuglement, tout ce que j'avais découvert sur moi-même, les années les plus difficiles… Tout ça pour que ma réputation soit encore plus traînée dans la boue, Scorpius était en larmes quand il a vu le journal ! En larmes, Granger !

\- Je suis désolée Draco, je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette tournure. Vous avez un caractère difficile et ça a fait des étincelles que les journalistes se sont empressés de détourner.

\- Tu aurais dû t'en douter qu'avec Saint Potter, j'allais me retrouver détester ! Evidemment que si l'un de nous se met en colère se sera forcément de ma faute, peu importe à quel point il a insulté le travail que j'ai fourni pendant plus d'un an à préparer ce putain de tournoi pour que la sécurité soit optimale !

\- Calme toi ! Je vais arranger les choses, je te promets que ça va s'arranger. Je veux t'aider, je te l'ai promis, je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber et je pense que tu me connais assez pour ça Malefoy.

\- Comment veux tu décemment que je me calme ? Je ne serai jamais quelqu'un de bien aux yeux des gens, ou même… quelqu'un de normal, quelqu'un à qui on fout la paix.

\- Je m'y suis mal prise, je l'admets. On va s'y prendre autrement. Accorde-moi une seconde chance, s'il te plaît.

Il allait dire non, elle en était persuadée, elle était persuadée qu'il allait lui claquer la porte au nez et faire demi-tour. Elle sentait que son regard plein de colère ne cachait qu'une grande peine, une sensation de trahison. Comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir ? A cause de son manque de discernement, à cause de la faille dans son raisonnement, elle avait poussé son fils à se questionner, à pleurer, elle avait aussi rabaissée Draco plus bas que terre. Elle avait vu tellement d'injustice depuis sa naissance, envers elle-même, envers les autres nés-moldus, elle se souvenait de ce sentiment de révolte en deuxième année quand ils avaient été pris pour cible, elle se souvenait de la nausée qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait lu les termes « sang de bourbe » pour la première fois dans un livre, elle avait haï ce sentiment de malaise dans sa poursuite aux horcruxes quand elle avait appris que les né-moldus avaient été traînés au tribunal, torturés ou encore tués. Alors comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir de ressentir ce sentiment d'injustice ? Elle devait pourtant tenter une dernière fois de montrer sa bonne foi.

\- Draco, s'il te plaît !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Mot d'auteur** : Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour avoir mis aussi longtemps. Je n'ai pas perdu l'inspiration mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps, j'admets que je travaillais en restauration et putain, c'était dur. Je viens de finir mon contrat et j'étais quelque peu occupée avec la paperasse du chômage (on a-dore). Bref, du coup j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps d'écrire depuis le mois de juillet mais je suis de retour, avec de nouvelles idées et une motivation au top… Et forcément avec du temps vu que je trouve pas de travail.

 **Chapitre cinq, une erreur impensable.**

Il la regardait, impassible. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre les préjugés, les jugements parfois féroces des autres, pourtant ce petit bout de femme qu'il avait détesté de par son sang impur, semblait brûler d'une passion qu'il avait perdu, avait elle vraiment l'intention de se battre pour lui ? Pour son fils ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Scorpius ait une vie décente, avec des amis, et ce petit bonhomme n'avait pour l'instant pas la moindre chance d'obtenir tout ça. Pouvait-il croire en Hermione Granger ? Pouvait il la croire honnête ?

\- D'accord, à la seule condition que pour l'instant, je ne serai vu en public qu'avec toi Granger. Pas de Potter ou de Weasley, pas quelqu'un qui salira mon image juste pour une vieille rancœur qui a plus de quinze ans.

\- Entendu.

Il soupira puis quitta le bureau. Hermione en était toute émue, elle avait cru pendant plusieurs secondes qu'il ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour renouveler l'expérience. C'est avec une attitude plus détendu qu'elle attaqua sa journé était dur pour eux de trouver un temps pour se voir, comme pour le rendez vous avec Harry, Hermione et Draco peinait pour trouver une date commune. Un soir, plongée dans la paperasse, elle leva enfin le nez du rapport qu'elle lisait sur l'état actuel de la Forêt Interdite pour regarder l'heure. L'horloge indiquait vingt-heure trente deux, l'heure pour elle de raccrocher, elle corna légèrement le coin supérieur de la page pour se souvenir où elle s'était arrêté et écrivit un résumé rapide pour stimuler sa mémoire le lendemain. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, de sortir, d'avoir une vie privée. Peut être était ce un caprice auquel elle aurait dû renoncer avec la présidence, mais dans l'instant, elle voulait se reposer juste un soir, un seul. Et elle savait exactement avec qui elle voulait passer cette soirée sans faux semblant.

Un peu nerveuse, elle toqua à la porte d'une vieille bâtisse mitoyenne dans le cœur de Londres, elle ne pensait pas que c'était le genre d'endroit où il aimerait vivre après leur rupture. L'homme qu'elle cherchait ouvrit la porte, il était encore habillé de son costume de travail, un couleur émeraude avec une cravate pourpre, ses cheveux roux en bataille lui donnait l'air sauvage et sa barbe naissante le vieillissait.

\- Salut, Ron. J'ai ramené une bonne bouteille de whiskey pur feu.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin Hermione, ça fait des années que je t'ai pas vu et tu débarques comme ça ?

\- S'il te plaît, laisse moi entrer, tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de parler ce soir.

\- Vas y, entre.

Il avait mûri, beaucoup mûri, Ginny le lui avait confié la dernière fois qu'elle avait été dîné chez eux et Hermione s'en rendait compte simplement dans ses paroles. Physiquement, il avait mûri aussi, un air plus viril mais fatigué, l'air d'un homme d'affaire qui n'avait pas trop le temps pour s'occuper de lui, coincé dans une routine sans fin.

\- Pourquoi je suis la seule personne que tu veux voir ?

\- Tu me manques, en fait.. Ces derniers temps je me rends compte à quel point ma vie personnelle est un fiasco et je veux renouer avec la seule personne qui puisse me rappeler à quel point c'était bien, d'avoir des amis, d'être aimée.

\- Je vais me changer, j'arrive. Les verres sont dans la cuisine.

Elle acquiesça et se rendit dans la cuisine pour sortir les verres appropriés, elle s'attarda devant le frigo où il avait accroché des photos du passé, Fred et Georges devant Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, Molly qui tient le petit James dans ses bras, et eux, quand ils étaient encore ensemble, elle en train de lire et lui qui la regarde avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait à l'époque. Un sourire nostalgique naquit sur son visage, elle se sentait faible, meurtrie, leur rupture les avait brisé tous les deux, elle avait entendu parler des bagarres de Ron dans les bars, les arrestations bruyantes, les problèmes d'alcool. Heureusement, il avait remonté la pente. En contrepartie, elle, elle s'était plongée dans le travail pour oublier, elle avait monté les échelons en ne faisant que ça, sans sortir, sans lire une seule histoire d'amour, elle avait simplement regardé droit devant elle, sans aimer, sans sortir. La tristesse d'une vie de célibataire malheureuse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Elle sursauta, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées mais elle finit par lui tendre son verre en souriant.

\- Je me rappelle le passé. C'était peut être une erreur de venir ici. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vivre sans toi.

\- Maintenant que tu es ici, autant faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas une erreur. T'as l'air un peu à la ramasse, raconte moi.

\- Ca risque de pas te plaire.. Du tout.

Il insista une dernière fois et elle déballa tout son sac, la vérité sur ce qu'elle ressentait, sur la rupture, sur la vie de manière générale, le fait qu'elle ne trouvait pas de sens à sa vie, que son travail était parfait mais qu'il lui manquait pour le partager et sur les injustices qu'elle voyait tous les jours. Elle parla de l'état de la Forêt et la perte de territoire des centaures, les multitudes d'Elfes de Maison qui continuaient de se mutiler pour avoir désobéi à leurs maîtres, sur la mort d'une sirène que des pêcheurs moldus avait injustement abattu par peur et sur Draco Malfoy, sur tout ce qu'elle avait appris, sur tout ce qu'il représentait maintenant pour elle, ce sentiment inexplicable qu'elle avait d'essayer de le réhabiliter, sur son fils malheureux qui semble avoir une vie misérable qu'il ne mérite pas, sur la rumeur qu'il est le fils de Voldemort.

\- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu défends Malfoy non ?

Les verres s'étaient enchaînés, ils n'étaient pas bourrés mais ils avaient juste assez bu pour pouvoir aborder ce sujet sans que Ron ne pète un plomb. Elle avait posé son dernier verre depuis déjà quinze minutes, elle étaient allongé la tête en bas, les jambes sur le dossier du canapé en train de se lamenter, il était assis par terre en tailleur à côté d'elle.

\- Il est devenu quelqu'un d'impressionnant, son fils est tellement bien éduqué aussi, le petit m'a demandé si c'était vrai que j'étais né moldue comme Malfoy lui avait dit mais que j'avais développé des pouvoirs pour devenir une sorcière.

\- Le fils Malfoy a dit ça ?! S'étrangla t-il en buvant une gorgée.

\- Mais oui ! C'était tellement surprenant ! Il m'a raconté sa version de l'histoire et même si je reste sceptique, je n'arrête pas de repenser à ce qu' Harry avait raconté en sixième année, les pleurs de Draco, en larmes dans les toilettes avec Mimi Geignarde, la peur qu'il avait lu sur son visage, le désespoir.. Et aussi les tremblements face à Dumbledore, tout n'était qu'une façade. Il n'a jamais tenu à devenir un criminel, il voulait juste se la raconter en pensant qu'il était du côté des plus forts, gamin, il avait jamais pensé à devoir faire des choses horribles pour survivre.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! Tu es aussi proche de lui que ça ?!

\- Quoi ?! Mais non ! J'ai juste fini par comprendre qui il était, je pense.

Ron regarda Hermione avec surprise puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle, elle n'était pas que belle et intelligente, elle était sage, gentille et déterminée, elle était parfaite à ses yeux et probablement l'aimerait-il toujours. Son premier amour, un amour fort qu'il avait senti grandir pendant toutes ses années jusqu'à la séparation.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, j'aurai vraiment dû t'épouser.

\- Je te parle de Malfoy et tu me parles de mariage ?!

\- Tu ne comprends pas je crois. Tu es la seule personne sur cette Terre capable de pardonner à cette fouine les choses horribles qu'il t'a dit pendant nos longues années à Poudlard, pour avoir failli nous tuer dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- "Si on meurt à cause de lui, je te tue !"

Elle explosa de rire au souvenir de cette phrase. Et elle le regarda avec tendresse, Ronald Weasley était vraiment le meilleur ami qu'elle ait jamais eu.

\- Hermione, tu crois vraiment qu'il mérite le pardon ?

\- Oui. Je pense qu'on doit tous tourner la page sur cette guerre. Arrêtez les commémorations, arrêtez de haïr les enfants de Mangemorts qui n'ont pas de réelles affinités avec la magie noire, je pense.. Qu'on devrait tous aller de l'avant.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu es la Ministre de la Magie. Mais est ce que tu m'autorises à faire une dernière chose stupide avant de définitivement tourner la page du passé ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée et se laissa descendre du canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle hocha la tête. Il leva une main maladroite pour caresser sa joue tendrement, sa paume un peu rugueuse réchauffa instantanément sa peau, il approcha ses lèvres de la jeune femme et y déposa un baiser plein de tendresse, elle se laissa porter par cet élan et ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce petit bout de passé qu'il lui offrait. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et quand il rompit se baiser innocent, ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux en souriant timidement, ils ne s'aimaient plus comme avant, ils avaient simplement encore une profonde tendresse l'un envers l'autre, un sentiment nostalgique qui les rongeaient depuis la rupture, ils n'avait jamais pu se dire au revoir avant ça. Ils venaient de mettre officiellement fin à des années de doute, de tiraillement, ils venaient de se prouver qu'ils étaient liés pour toujours, qu'ils s'aimeraient éternellement pour avoir été chacun le véritable premier amour de l'autre, ce baiser.. Était le début d'une nouvelle aventure, le début de l'acceptation de soi, le début d'un nouveau départ. Ils parlèrent de leurs sentiments respectifs, de l'amour qu'ils avaient ressenti, du besoin de passer à autre chose, ils rigolèrent encore et toujours, fou rire sur fou rire, ils s'amusèrent à deviner l'avenir de leurs anciens amis, qu'étaient devenus Seamus, Dean et Parvati ? Ou encore Lavande ? Ils établirent une véritable relation saine et amicale. Hermione passa une soirée merveilleuse, tellement parfaite, qu'elle se sentait apaisée, détendue, prête à profiter de la vie comme avant. Elle en apprit plus sur la situation de Ron, ses tentatives d'aider Georges à aller de l'avant, de son travail dans la boutique, de ses aventures ratées avec quelques filles un peu bizarres.

L'heure de partir arriva et elle remit son manteau, elle titubait légèrement mais elle était finalement contente d'être venue, d'avoir fini par parler de tout ça, d'avoir vidé son sac et elle remerciait Ron d'avoir mûri, de ne pas avoir péter un câble contre elle en apprenant pour Malfoy, elle le remerciait d'avoir tourné la page mais d'être toujours quelqu'un d'aussi important dans sa vie. Plutôt que de transplaner dans cet état, elle décida d'aller marcher, il insista pour venir avec elle, refusant de la laisser seule dans les rues de Londres à une heure aussi tardive. Sa gentillesse la fit rire innocemment mais elle le remercia simplement, elle était toujours capable de tenir une baguette et elle n'habitait pas si loin que ça finalement. Il finit par céder à la seule condition qu'elle transplane au moindre bruit bizarre. Sur cet accord, elle l'étreignit avant de sortir.

Le bruit de ses pas résonna dans les rues silencieuses jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruit étrange, un cri, un "au secours" déchirant, une voix d'enfant. Elle se mit à courir à la source du bruit, toujours un peu saoule, elle commençait à paniquer, elle avait la désagréable sensation de connaître cette voix. Un nouveau "Au Secours" la fit accélérer et elle tomba nez à nez avec une Scorpius, couvert de sang, il avait le visage trempait de larmes, il se jeta sur Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras alors qu'elle le rattrapait de justesse.

\- Ils ont.. Ils ont attaqué Papa.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur l'homme derrière, en sang, elle poussa légèrement l'enfant pour s'approcher du corps de Draco. Il était allongé, face contre terre.

\- Draco ! Draco tu m'entends ?!

EDIT : Désolée pour le soucis des accents, je viens de changer ça. Bonne lecture !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre six, la frayeur du siècle.**

Réalisant que ça ne servait à rien de crier simplement son nom dans l'espoir qu'il réponde, elle prit son courage à deux mains et posa ses deux doigts dans son cou, cherchant désespérément son pouls. Elle palpa quelques instants avant de sentir son cœur battre faiblement, elle soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers Scorpius.

\- Viens pas ici, on va aller à Sainte Mangouste ok ?! Je vais l'emmener là bas !

Le petit s'accrocha à elle et elle transplana en tenant fermement Draco pour que personne ne se retrouve désartibuler par sa faute, le pauvre avait l'air d'avoir salement souffert déjà. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée, le bruit alarma la femme de l'accueil qui les regarda d'un air suspicieux.

\- Aidez le je vous en prie !

Après quelques secondes, elle se leva et appela les médicomages compétents. Hermione demanda un grand verre d'eau avant d'aller prendre un café bien mérité, elle n'allait pas mentir, elle avait besoin de désaouler avant de remplir les papiers d'admission. Scorpius restait collé à elle, traumatisé. Il avait bien essayé de suivre son père mais les médicomages l'avaient convaincu de rester avec « sa mère », ce qu'elle n'était absolument pas. Heureusement que Draco était inconscient, sinon il aurait probablement tué ce pauvre homme pour avoir parler sans savoir devant son fils.

Elle n'arrivait pas lâcher ses yeux du visage de l'enfant, il semblait profondément choqué, brisé, elle l'emmena aux toilettes pour nettoyer le sang et les larmes.

\- Scorpius.. Est ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît ?

Elle tentait une approche en douceur, il avait gardé ses yeux rivés sur le sol et il semblait retenir ses larmes et sa colère, comme s'il était funambule au dessus d'un vide, Hermione ne savait pas s'il allait tomber d'un côté ou de l'autre. Les minutes passèrent alors qu'elle était accroupie en face de lui, elle ne bougea pas, ne dit pas un autre mot et attendit qu'il se remette un peu pour savoir si il était capable d'en parler.

\- Papa a reçu des lettres, après l'article, ils disaient qu'ils voulaient lui faire du mal, il m'a dit de ne pas faire attention, que ça passerait que tu allais nous aider, alors je les ai mis à la poubelle ! Mais aujourd'hui, il a reçu une lettre bizarre et il te cherchait... partout !

Il eut un sanglot, un seul. Et Hermione arrêta de respirer, paniquée, qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé bon sang ?! Elle prit le petit dans ses bras et il s'accrocha à elle comme un naufragé à sa bouée.

\- On allait à ta maison quand quelqu'un l'a appelé dans la rue, ils ont lancé un sort, il est tombé et il a crié, fort, j'ai crié pour qu'ils arrêtent mais ils ont commencé à lui faire mal avec un couteau !

\- Chuuuut. Ca va aller, arrête d'en parler, on va sauver ton papa ok !

Le traumatisme avait l'air lourd, très lourd. Comment des gens pouvaient ils osé faire ça ? Elle se leva en le portant dans ses bras, une main à l'arrière de son crâne, un geste vain pour essayer de le calmer. Elle partit directement avant d'envoyer une lettre à Harry, demandant à la chouette de le réveiller si nécessaire.

Les heures se mirent à défiler, Scorpius s'était endormi, épuisé par l'ascenseur émotionnel, elle ne l'avait pas lâché, il était dans ses bras, endormi alors qu'elle essayait de se retenir de faire les cent pas pour ne pas le réveiller. Harry finit par passer la porte et elle le fixa longuement.

\- Harry ! Enfin !

\- Désolé, ta chouette avait réveillé les enfants !

\- Mais j'avais marqué que c'était une urgence !

\- Désolé ! Comme t'as pas envoyé un hibou du ministère je pensais que je pouvais être un peu en retard.

Elle se retint de lui hurler à la figure que c'était un crétin, simplement parce qu'elle avait Scorpius dans les bras. Elle avait encore du sang sur elle et le petit aussi, et un seul coup d'oeil suffit pour que l'information monte au cerveau du brun qui ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention avant ça.

\- Que.. Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Malfoy s'est fait agresser dans la rue, apparemment sort Doloris et coup de couteau. Ils pensaient sûrement en avoir fini avec lui. J'étais chez Ron et je rentrais chez moi quand j'ai entendu les cris de Scorpius.. C'était horrible, y avait du sang partout, je savais pas quoi faire !

\- Attends.. Quoi ? T'étais chez Ron ?

\- Mais ça on s'en fout, je te raconterais plus tard, j'ai besoin que tu fasses la loi à ma place pour qu'ils s'occupent bien de lui, je peux pas laisser Scorpius seul !

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi qui demande !

\- Mais enfin Harry ! Grandis, mûris, fais quelque chose mais range moi cette rancoeur, il ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive ! … PAS UN MOT. Tu fais ce que je t'ordonne sinon il y aura de lourdes conséquences !

Il partit directement à la recherche de la chambre de Malfoy, Hermione trouvait ça bizarre qu'aucun médecin ne soit revenu pour parler de son état.

Elle partit s'asseoir, dans un état légèrement angoissé. Scorpius ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller, peu importe les bruits ou les mouvements, il dormait profondément, l'état de choc dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé... Elle en aurait probablement encore des cauchemars. Ce pauvre enfant avait déjà perdu sa mère, comment pourrait il s'adapter à la mort de son père devant ses yeux ? Un soupir lui échappa avant que quelqu'un ne s'approche d'elle, quelqu'un en costume officiel, loin de ressembler à un médicomage, pas de blouse, pas de masque.. Un uniforme, stricte et sombre, qui n'envisageait rien de bon.

\- Madame la Ministre ! Excusez moi de vous déranger. Est ce bien vous qui avez amené Monsieur Malfoy ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous tenez là le fils Malfoy ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais avoir besoin que vous me le remettiez. Monsieur Malfoy fait actuellement l'objet d'une enquête pour maltraitance sur son fils, nous sommes les services sociaux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui. Un témoin l'aurait vu battre son fils et les voisins auraient entendu des cris.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne vous laisserais pas emmener cet enfant tant qu'il n'aura pas de nouvelles de son père, vous m'avez bien comprise ?

\- Je ne pense pas que votre.. hm.. rang vous permette de passer outre les lois sur les enfants battus.

\- Peut être pas, mais mon rang peut me permettre de vous faire renvoyer si vous insistez encore. Vous prendrez cet enfant que si le père a donné son accord, c'est bien clair ?!

\- Oui, madame.

Il s'inclina puis s'éloigna. Hermione était estomaquée, sa nervosité venait de monter d'un cran. « Allez Harry, reviens avec une bonne nouvelle s'il te plaît ! » Elle resta encore là, à attendre, une heure de plus, peut être même deux. Une boule était né dans son ventre, une boule lourde qui prenait toute la place dans son estomac alors que celui ci se resserait autour. Elle finit par poser Scorpius sur la chaise à côté d'elle alors qu'elle commençait à faire les cent pas, encore et encore, elle jouait avec ses doigts, les croisant ou les faisant craquer, le temps lui semblait interminable.

\- HERMIONE !

\- Harry, enfin !

\- Il va bien, ils attendaient juste son réveil pour voir si le sort doloris lui avait cramé des neurones ou pas !

\- Harry !

\- Pardon. Bref, il va bien mais quelques médicomages commencent à crier pour qu'il dégage d'ici.

\- Je m'occupe de ça. J'ai besoin que tu fasses venir d'autres Aurors pour surveiller sa chambre, je pense que ça risque de devenir un problème, la personne qui l'a attaqué doit être assez forte pour s'en prendre aussi facilement à lui. Emmène Scorpius dans la chambre, surtout ne laisse personne l'emmener ! Moi je vais aller faire un discours.

\- Hermione.. T'es sûre de toi ? Ca me semble mauvais pour ton image.

\- Je suis prête à abandonner mon poste si je dois continuer à supporter des injustice que je peux pas changer.

Il dût la laisser partir, incertain de la manière dont les choses aller se terminer pour elle. Perplexe, il lui obéit malgré tout, il avait appris à lui faire confiance depuis le temps.

Son poste de Ministre devait l'aider, elle ne devait pas laisser un crime aussi horrible impuni. Rapidement, elle eut le temps de tout mettre en place, l'heure, les invités, les journalistes, le lieu... Tout était prêt. Elle se prépara, s'habilla d'un tailleur parfait, neutre, cheveux relevé, maquillage léger, elle ressemblait à une femme d'affaire, une Ministre prête pour la guerre. Elle monta sur son estrade, derrière son pupitre et observa la petite foule d'un œil sévère.

\- Bonjour, sorciers, sorcières. Je suis ici pour dénoncer un crime. Un crime grave. Aujourd'hui alors que je rentrais chez moi, j'ai trouvé un ami, en sang dans la rue, il venait de se faire poignarder après avoir subi un sortilège doloris. Son fils se trouvait à ses côtés, un enfant de six ans vient d'assister à la tentative d'assassinat de son père. Trouvez vous cela normal ? Je ne pense pas. Je pense que comme moi, vous trouvez cela inhumain, ignoble et c'est un crime qui mérite d'être puni. Savez vous pourquoi cet homme vient de se faire si violemment agressé ? Je vais vous raconter son histoire, vous allez enfin comprendre. C'est un enfant de noble, des parents riches, de sang pur, un enfant innocent qui apprend à vivre à travers les valeurs de ses parents. Je vous rappelle que tous, vous êtes un peu isolés dans le monde des sorciers, vous apprenez à découvrir le monde avec vos parents jusqu'à vos onze ans ! Cet enfant a donc appris à rejeter les autres, à n'apprécier que les sangs purs, à idolâtrer un mage supposé mort et à détester tout ce qui n'est pas digne d'être dans son entourage. Cet enfant innocent est alors devenu un adolescent arrogant, supérieur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il est connu la peur, la peur de voir sa famille détruite, une peur qui vous ronge les entrailles, qui vous force à vous plier à des ordres. Qui seriez vous prêt à tuer pour sauver votre père, votre mère, vous même ? J'ai vu cet adolescent disparaître, perdre sa fierté, son éclat, devenir quelqu'un d'invisible, de torturer, quelqu'un qui, métaphoriquement parlant, pleure à mesure que l'obscurité ronge le peu de temps qui lui reste. J'ai aussi vu ce garçon mentir à son mentor, à son maître, pour sauver la vie d'un autre garçon qu'il détestait, je l'ai vu abandonné la magie noire dans les décombres de Pourdlard, je l'ai vu aidé des élèves se faire battre par des Mangemorts, j'ai vu ce garçon changer. J'ai, moi aussi, été surprise de sa nature finalement gentille, je l'ai vu être amoureux d'un souvenir, je l'ai vu aimé un fils à qui il a donnait des valeurs humaines, saines, des valeurs qu'on devrait tous inculquer à nos enfants. Cet homme n'est autre que Draco Malfoy.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent dans la salle, plusieurs cris de stupeur et aussi beaucoup de visage choqué par cette déclaration. Comment la Ministre osait elle défendre un ex mangemort ?

\- C'est un scandale ! Comment osez vous défendre un criminel ?

\- Un criminel ? Donnez moi la preuve qu'il est un criminel !

\- Il a tenté de tuer Dumbledore !

\- Mais c'est Severus Rogue qui l'a tué, parce que Dumbledore était déjà mourant !

\- Il a la marque des ténèbres !

\- Il l'a reçue pour protéger son père. Vous n'avez aucun argument ! Il n'a tué personne. Et jusqu'à présent nous n'avons jamais eu la preuve qu'il aurait utilisé la magie noire !

\- MENSONGES !

\- CA SUFFIT. Vous pensez que Malfoy a agi de son propre chef ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il ait pu être manipulé ?! Je vous rappelle à tous qu'en 1994 jusqu'en 1995 aucun d'entre vous n'a cru Harry Potter au sujet du retour de Voldemort et pour quoi ?! Par peur ! La peur fait faire des choses stupides aux gens ! Vous le savez tous. Maintenant, je vais mettre fin à cette mascarade. Je remettrais avec plaisir ma démission si vous continuez à soutenir ces injustices. Le pardon existe messieurs, dames, il est facile de pardonner quelqu'un qui n'a commis aucun crime et qui ne demande qu'à être tranquille. Plutôt que de haïr quelqu'un, occupez vous de vos affaires, notamment vos elfes de maison qui meurent sous les ordres de leur maître, les sirènes qui se font pêcher et assassiner pour leurs écailles, les licornes qui se font pourchasser pour leur corne, les centaures qui se font chasser de leur territoire tout ça pour votre fierté. Vous voulez détester quelqu'un ? Détestez vous vous-même pour vos actes.

Elle se détourna et parmi les cris scandalisés par cette annonce abjecte, des applaudissements s'élevèrent, surprenant Hermione. Elle observa de plus près le public et afficha un sourire victorieux. Avec eux à ses côtés, elle n'allait pas totalement perdre en popularité, elle n'y avait pas pensé mais il y avait des gens qui étaient encore prêt à la suivre !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre sept, une révolution nécessaire.**

Le visage de McGonagall était illuminé d'un sourire confiant, à côté d'elle, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre était également présent. Ils se levèrent pour continuer de l'applaudir, Hermione fit signe à son ancien professeur de la rejoindre sur l'estrade et elle ne se fit pas prier. Une étreinte polie entre les deux fût immortalisée et la vieille femme s'approcha du micro.

\- Puisque Madame la Ministre m'y autorise, je vais également prononcer quelques mots pour la défense du jeune Malfoy. J'ai connu Albus pendant de longues années, c'était un homme plein de mystères, un peu excentrique qui pourtant avait un grand cœur quand il s'agissait de ses élèves. Et je vais répéter ce que j'ai dit au procès de monsieur Malfoy, Albus était au courant des projets de Lord Voldemort. Severus Rogue était un espion pour notre compte, il avait transmis toute ses informations et avait juré de tuer Dumbledore de sa main pour sauver l'âme du pauvre Malfoy, pour qu'il ne connaisse jamais le mal que provoque le meurtre d'une autre être humain. Ils ont passé l'année à essayer de le sauver, de l'empêcher du faire du mal à qui que ce soit et si les actes désespérés de cet enfant peuvent paraître pleine de mauvaises intentions, il n'en est rien. Draco Malfoy est un des plus brillant étudiant de Poudlard, si il avait vraiment essayé de tuer Albus, si il l'avait vraiment voulu alors je pense que cette histoire aurait fait encore plus de bruit. Moi, Directrice de Poudlard, amie d'Albus Dumbledore, je voudrais devant vous tous donner mon pardon au jeune Malfoy, je n'ai aucune rancoeur quant à ses actes.

Hermione était ravie et elle applaudit avec un peu trop de ferveur le discours de la directrice, la presse s'affairait, il fallait être le premier à publier ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se doutait que tout ne serait pas rose, elle allait encore devoir se battre pour soutenir les bonnes causes et Draco ne serait pas du tout réhabiliter dans l'heure qui suivait mais au moins, elle avait affirmé haut et fort sa position, le monde des sorciers du Royaume-Unis n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, Hermione Granger était Ministre de la Magie et déterminée à faire régner la justice d'une main de maître.

Rapidement, elle dût évacuer la salle et transplana de nouveau à Sainte-Mangouste pour voir comment les choses allaient. Draco était réveillé et visiblement en pleine forme, il n'avait rien subi de trop grave au niveau des blessures, les blessures non magiques étaient en général guéri d'un coup de baguette. Elle entendait les insultes entre Harry et lui fusaient depuis le couloir et elle entra dans un grand fracas.

\- HERMIONE !

\- GRANGER !

Elle sursauta en entendant son nom, prononcé au même moment, alors qu'elle était à peine entrée. Le ton était accusateur, elle semblait avoir fait quelque chose de mal mais avec ces deux-là elle n'était sûre de rien.

\- Que me vaut une telle agression ?

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- C'était insensé ! On avait dit en douceur !

\- Ah parce que tu savais toi ?

\- De quoi je me mêle le binoclard ? C'est à cause de toi que je suis à l'hôpital !

\- Ca suffit ! Tous les deux ! Attendez au moins la réaction de la presse avant de vous acharner contre moi. Je n'ai rien perdu encore.

Le débat fit rage pendant plus d'une heure, aucun d'entre eux ne se mettait d'accord. Harry était totalement contre cette idée de réinsertion, Draco était contre le fait qu'elle le crie haut et fort sans préavis et Hermione était persuadée d'avoir fait la bonne chose. La dispute ne fit pas broncher Scorpius qui était dans son coin, quand les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur lui, rapidement les événements lui revinrent en mémoire.

\- Tu me cherchais parce que tu as reçu une lettre pour la maltraitance de Scorpius ?

\- Oui. Ils veulent l'emmener parce qu'ils ont des témoins qui m'ont vu le battre, je ne les laisserais pas éloigner mon fils, unique, de moi.

\- Un représentant est venu essayer de me le prendre des bras. J'ai refusé en disant que je pouvais le faire renvoyer si il insistait. Pour l'instant, je peux rien faire de plus. Ils vont devoir l'emmener à un moment mais il suffit de démonter les faux témoignages un par un.

\- Je ne les laisserais pas l'emmener Granger.

Harry les regardait, incrédule jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte, un auror entra et donna les différents journaux qui étaient sorti « édition spéciale » était écrit en gros sur quasiment tous. Hermione lui arracha des mains et sorti le plus important, la Gazette du Sorcier.

« **La Ministre s'engage dans une cause perdue.**

Aujourd'hui, Hermione Granger, Ministre de la Magie, a tenu un communiqué officiel pour la défense de l'ex Mangemort, Draco Malfoy. La Ministre raconte alors que le jeune homme aurait subi une agression pas plus tard que la nuit dernière dans les rues de Londres. Son discours se voulait poignant, refusant dans un premier temps de dévoiler le nom de la victime, elle dépeint alors l'image d'une vie pleine de malheur, un enfant qui aurait été lobotomisé par les idéaux suprémacistes de ses parents, vaincu par la peur qui le contraint à mener plusieurs tentatives d'assassinats envers son directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Il aurait, selon ses dires, regretté son geste et aurait même menti au défunt Lord Voldemort pour sauver la peau de Harry Potter. Ce monologue se termine alors sur le nom de ce soit-disant innocent, Draco Malfoy.

S'ensuit alors une vague de mécontentement parmi les invités officiels, des mots comme « scandale » et « mensonge » ont même fusé à travers la pièce, à quoi la Ministre a démontré un manque d'arguments et un manque de preuve pour le traiter en criminel. La jeune Ministre s'est rapidement insurgé en accusant publiquement chacun des sorciers et sorcières de ce monde d'être responsable d'une grande majorité des injustices de ce monde. Nous citons « _pl_ _utôt que de haïr quelqu'un, occupez vous de vos affaires, notamment vos elfes de maison qui meurent sous les ordres de leur maître, les sirènes qui se font pêcher et assassiner pour leurs écailles, les licornes qui se font pourchasser pour leur corne, les centaures qui se font chasser de leur territoire tout ça pour votre fierté_. », elle affirme également à être prête à rendre sa démission si les gens ne prennent pas conscience de leur propres erreurs, rappelant à la foule que tout le monde peut avoir des réactions inhabituelles face à la peur, en rappelant que lors du retour du Mage Noir, personne n'avait voulu croire en Harry Potter qui est maintenant célébré en héro.

 **Une intervention surprenante.**

Alors que tout semblait désespéré pour la Ministre, des applaudissements ont retenti dans la salle. Son visage s'est illuminé à la reconnaissance de ceux qui l'acclament, il s'agissait des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est alors que la Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, a été invitée à prendre la parole sur l'estrade. Cette dernière raconte en détails les souvenirs qu'elle a de Draco Malfoy, estimant que c'était un enfant manipulé et qu'il n'a jamais réellement désiré tué son directeur. Avant de clamer haut et fort qu'elle pardonnait au jeune homme toutes ces actions à partir de ce jour.

Cette intervention, peut être scénarisée, a aussitôt détendu l'atmosphère avant que la salle ne soit évacuée.

Après investigations de notre part quant à la véracité des propos de ces deux figures importantes, nous avons pu remettre la main sur les dossiers de l'enquête concernant l'ex Mangemort. Il y est en effet mentionné les témoignages de Harry Potter et Minerva McGonagall en faveur de Draco Malfoy. Nous citons : « _Malfoy m'a sauvé la vie. Quand les raffleurs nous ont emmené au Manoir Malfoy, Hermione m'avait lancé un sortilège cuisant, j'avais la tête tellement enflée que j'étais apparemment méconnaissable mais j'ai vu dans les yeux de Malfoy qu'il m'avait reconnu, il avait forcément reconnu Ron et Hermione avec moi, il a dit qu'il n'était pas sûr, que ça ne semblait pas être moi. J'admets qu'il a menti pour me sauver._ » de la part d'Harry Potter. Quant au professeur McGonagall, elle a donné les souvenirs du professeur Rogue en témoignages des événements pour prouver de la bonne foi de son élève.

A voir si les citoyens sont prêts à pardonner les actes criminels de Draco Malfoy ou si une révolte sera nécessaire pour demander la démission de la Ministre. »

Un soupir de soulagement échappa à Hermione et elle se tourna vers les autres pour voir ce que les autres journaux disaient. Harry fût le premier à parler.

\- Certains sont de ton côté, d'autres beaucoup moins. Ici ils disent que t'es tombée amoureuse de ce psychopathe et ils ont publié une photo de toi avec Scorpius dans les bras.

\- Pareil ici. Une photo de nous dans les couloirs du Ministère en disant qu'on a des rendez vous en cachette.

\- Quel bande de fumiers !

\- Dans celui là, tu es une héroïne de la Guerre, les gens devraient te croire si toi, qui a combattu dans la guerre, tu es prête à me pardonner, alors la population à qui je n'ai rien fait de mal devrait pouvoir le faire aussi.

\- Et là, Malfoy t'a manipulé avec l'Imperium pour te convaincre qu'il est innocent.

\- Ce qui compte c'est que la Gazette ne soit pas totalement contre toi Draco, ils disent que je me suis mise dans une impasse mais que je peux encore en sortir grâce à mes alliés. Harry va devoir s'exprimer publiquement.

\- Hors de question.

\- Harry, c'est pour sa survie ok ?!

\- Bien.

Ils restèrent un long moment à parler stratégie pour sortir tout le monde de l'impasse, puis la réalité revint les frapper, Harry ne pourrait pas rester tout le temps auprès de Draco pour le protéger, Hermione avait encore des choses à faire et des débordements à gérer. Ils décidèrent d'alterner, par garde de quatre heures même si Draco était absolument contre cette idée, persuadé qu'il pourrait bientôt sortir et se défendre seul. Personne n'osa lui dire qu'il y avait une foule dehors, prête à entrer pour le tuer, le saluer, le féliciter, l'insulter, tout dépendait de l'individu qui entrerait.

C'était à Hermione de rester en premier, Harry les laissa sur un dernier avertissement pour qu'ils soient prudents et partit en promettant de revenir exactement quatre heures après son départ. Si il pouvait parfois paraître stupide avec sa rancoeur d'adolescent, il ne laisserait pas un innocent mourir ou dans une situation de danger. Après tout, Saint Potter se mêlait toujours de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

\- T'étais obligé de le choisir lui pour me surveiller ?

\- Il est auror, donc compétent, t'aurais une idée de quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait accepté ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Donc tu fais avec, point barre.

\- T'as toujours été aussi autoritaire ?

\- Oui. Toujours. Depuis ma naissance.

\- Quelle plaie.

Un sourire naquît sur le visage d'Hermione et elle prit une chaise pour s'asseoir près du lit, Scorpius s'était rendormi dans son coin, ce qui fit rire Draco, il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude de voir son gamin aussi fatigué, il était plutôt du genre insomniaque à cause de ses cauchemars récurrents.

\- J'ai entendu dire que t'étais chez Weasley hier soir

\- Ah...

\- Je vous ai interrompu dans quelque chose ?

\- Non. Je rentrais à la maison quand j'ai entendu ton fils appeler. Ron et moi, c'est fini depuis longtemps, je voulais juste un ami pour discuter.

\- Et Potter ne convient pas ? … Ou même moi ?

Elle fût surprise qu'il se considère comme son ami, tellement surprise que ses yeux s'étaient ouvert en grand, sourcils relevaient bien haut.

\- Ne sois pas surprise Granger, avec tout ce que t'as fait pour moi...

\- C'est vrai que tu me dois quelque chose pour être aussi géniale !

\- N'abuse pas de ma reconnaissance ! Elle est limitée.

\- Je ne pouvais pas parler avec Harry ou avec toi parce que j'avais besoin de parler.. de toi.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

\- Que ta vie était injuste, que tu méritais plus de simplicité.

\- C'est tout ?

Il se redressa pour être plus proche d'elle, la regarder dans les yeux pour lui faire avouer tous ses secrets. Elle remarqua alors la nuance de gris dans ses yeux, elle les avait toujours vu d'un bleu très froid mais de près, ils étaient plutôt d'un bleu qui tirait sur le gris, comme sur une palette de couleur. Elle se surprit à remarquer une différence si subtil et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- J'ai peut être dit que tu étais plus.. charmant qu'avant.

\- Juste charmant ?

\- Peut être que je n'ai pas utilisé ce terme, peut être que j'ai dit le mot « séduisant ».

\- Fais attention Granger, les gens pourraient penser que je t'ai manipulé.

Elle eut un sourire amusé face à sa propre autodérision. Il était si près de son visage qu'elle pouvait lire l'amusement dans ses yeux malgré son visage neutre, elle pouvait aussi détailler la courbe de ses lèvres, un peu pâle à cause des récents événements mais qui ne dégoulinaient pas moins de sensualité. Quel goût avaient-elles ? Elle leur imaginait un goût salé, comme les larmes. Elles étaient tentantes, même un peu trop. Ses yeux remontèrent le long de son visage pour regarder dans les siens, ils étaient neutre alors elle s'éloigna rapidement. Elle ne devait pas faire ça, elle ne devait pas penser à tout ça, ces pensées, étranges, qui pourtant, elle le sentait, allaient la hanter pendant quelques jours. Hermione Granger voulait embrasser Draco Malfoy.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre huit, le désir dans la peau.**

Quand elle réalisa l'attraction qui la liait à l'homme face à elle, Hermione ne put dire un seul autre mot. Elle était comme paralysée par le désir qu'elle ressentait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être attirée de cette manière. Tout commençait à s'embrouiller, il était vrai que physiquement c'était devenu un homme très attirant même si, en vérité, il l'avait toujours un peu été à ses yeux. En terme de personnalité, elle le connaissait à peine, alors pourquoi diable avait-elle une attirance aussi visible pour lui ? C'était comme sorti de nulle part.

Il se rallongea tranquillement en soupirant, regardant un point sur le mur. Les deux restèrent silencieux, sans même oser se regarder. La jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de remettre ses idées en place, comprendre comment elle avait pu en arriver à cette situation, reconstituant pièce par pièce l'énigme qui s'imposait à elle, qui lui martyrisait les entrailles et qui l'angoissait bien plus que tout le reste.

Leur rencontre s'était faite à la bibliothèque, elle avait un vague souvenir de ce jour-là. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait c'était de l'avoir observé, d'avoir remarqué son nez devenu droit, son air plus mature, plus viril, elle réussit à débloquer les souvenirs de leur conversation, il avait joué à l'enfant, l'insultant comme à l'époque de Poudlard et, c'était à cet instant précis qu'il lui avait paru si humain, comme brisé, la phrase qu'il avait prononcé "simplement me souvenir du bon vieux temps". Et les événements s'étaient enchaînés d'une façon très surprenante, un rendez-professionnel, une confession, un cœur qui s'ouvre, une dispute, une promesse et maintenant une agression, elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'analyser la situation d'un point de vue objectif, calme, elle avait été complètement envahi par cette peur, cette colère irrationnelle qu'elle n'avait même pas demandé à lire les lettres, qu'elle n'avait pas demandé une enquête, qu'elle s'était juste jetée dans la gueule du loup, dénonçant un crime haut et fort alors qu'il y en avait sûrement d'autres qui vivait la même chose, qu'en savait elle ? Qu'étaient devenus Parkinson, Nott, Goyle ou Zabini ? N'étaient-ils pas exactement comme Malfoy ? Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, lâcha un soupir. Craquer pour un type qui l'avait insultée était une chose, craquer pour l'homme qu'elle essayait de sauver alors que tout jouer contre eux en était une autre.

Malfoy remarqua son geste et s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, lentement ses doigts s'approchèrent des poignets de sa bienfaitrice pour éloigner ses mains de son visage, pour voir le désespoir assombrir ses traits, la rendant aussi fragile qu'il n'avait dû l'être jusque-là à ses yeux.

\- Hermione… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? A quoi tu penses ?

\- J'ai fait une erreur, Draco. Une énorme erreur.

Il fronça les sourcils, croyant comprendre qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir aidé avec ce discours. Il crispa la mâchoire et lâcha la jeune femme, avant de baisser les yeux sur les draps de son lit.

\- Non ce n'est ce que tu crois ! Je ne parle pas de ça !

\- J'aurais dû me douter que c'était trop beau. Hermione Granger qui sauve la vie du pitoyable Draco Malfoy par pure gentillesse. J'aurais dû savoir que même chez les Gryffondors la gentillesse avait une limite.

\- Mais non ! Tu n'es pas pitoyable, je parle pas de ça du tout. Je… Crois moi, ne vas pas t'imaginer que j'aurai dû te laisser seul dans ton coin. Je viens juste de réaliser que j'ai attaqué la situation sous le mauvais angle, j'ai été aveuglé et ça ne me ressemble pas de faire des erreurs aussi grossières.

\- Wah. La Ministre serait-elle en train d'avouer une faiblesse dans son raisonnement ?

\- Tu aurais pu être journaliste à la Gazette.

\- Je sais. J'ai un talent inné pour critiquer les gens.

Elle lâcha un petit rire en le regardant, il affichait un sourire amusé qui disparaissait lentement à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du visage d'Hermione, elle se figea, incapable de choisir entre ce qu'elle voulait et ce qui était raisonnable, il approcha une main de son visage, le bout de ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue sans pour autant la toucher, il effleura sa peau jusqu'à son cou avant de continuer à approcher son visage.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé regretter d'avoir détesté une aussi belle personne. Tu es un ange Granger.

Et il déposa ses lèvres sur son front, un simple baiser de remerciement qui réchauffa la jeune femme presque instantanément, son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant de remonter au niveau de ses joues qui rosirent sous l'emprise de la gêne, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'être embrassé sur cette zone pourrait être aussi intime, elle aurait pu être nue dans son lit après avoir fait l'amour que ce ne serait pas aussi intime que la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux et dont elle était actrice. Un toussotement se fit entendre et Hermione s'éloigna brusquement du blond pour se tourner vers Scorpius, le petit s'était réveillé et il avait, visiblement, assisté à toute la scène. Elle ne saurait absolument pas gérer ça, pas un son ne voulut sortir de sa gorge, aucun. Elle jeta un regard à Draco qui se contenta d'ouvrir les bras pour faire signe à son fils de venir lui faire un câlin, le petit s'y jeta avec plaisir, posant sa joue sur son torse pour écouter son cœur. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas choqué ou surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir, avait-il l'habitude ? Cette question rendit jalouse la brune, elle n'émit pourtant aucun commentaire et se contenta d'aller se placer en retrait, droite, le dos contre le mur, elle observa le père et son fils partager un moment de complicité rien qu'à eux avant de s'éclipser dans le couloir, une fois seule, elle soupira et s'installa sur la chaise à côté de la porte pour observer les allées et venues des médicomages dans le couloir. Qu'allait-elle devenir si elle s'engageait sur une pente aussi savonneuse ? Visiblement rien de bon. La seule personne qui pourrait la conseiller n'allait probablement pas aimer la situation, et elle se voyait mal retourner voir Ron deux soirs de suite pour qu'il écoute ses malheurs, c'était purement égoïste.

Alors qu'elle commençait à tout remettre en question, elle entendit deux médicomages en pleine discussion, peu professionnelle, une discussion qui attira son attention alors qu'elle faisait semblant de jouer avec ses doigts.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Elle n'a personne dans sa vie, elle veut juste coucher avec lui, y a pas de sentiments.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi superficiel.

\- Je te parie que si. Simple attirance physique, elle le connaît même pas en dehors du travail.

Alors qu'elles s'éloignaient, une pensée dangereuse s'insinua dans l'esprit de la Ministre. Et si, ce n'était que physique ? Il était tout à fait possible qu'elle soit attirée par Draco simplement parce qu'il était bel homme. Après tout, elle n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis tellement longtemps que ça devait se compter en année maintenant. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas non plus une libido très active, elle n'avait pas ressenti l'envie de coucher avec qui que ce soit. Avait-elle cependant déjà noué des liens avec un homme séduisant depuis sa rupture avec Ron ? Avait-elle eu ne serait-ce qu'une possibilité d'avoir quelqu'un dans son lit pour une nuit ? Pas vraiment. "Ça suffit" s'insurgea-t-elle contre elle-même. "Physique ou pas, les journaux l'accusent déjà de t'avoir séduit pour que tu prennes sa défense, il est hors de question de les laisser déformer la vérité plus longtemps."

\- Je suis là pour te remplacer, Hermione.

\- Ah… Harry, tu tombes bien. Je commençais à fatiguer.

\- Je vois ça, tu es toute pâle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je dois juste dormir une heure ou deux pour m'occuper de réparer mes erreurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Plus tard Harry.

Et d'un bond, elle se leva pour quitter le bâtiment. Elle transplana aussitôt qu'elle atteignit un endroit calme, elle ne voulait pas être vue par les journalistes, maintenant chaque erreur risquait d'être fatale pour sa carrière ou pour Draco. Rapidement, elle rentra chez elle pour dormir, mettant une alarme deux heures plus tard pour être sûre de se réveiller.

Les choses allaient vite devenir intense, elle se donnait une semaine pour boucler cette affaire, une lourde semaine pendant laquelle elle devait mettre de côté toute sa vie personnelle, pas un regard tendre, pas une parole douce, tout ne devait être que strictement professionnelle entre Draco et elle pendant qu'elle le réhabilitait. De toute façon, il y avait peu de chance que lui s'intéresse à elle de la même façon, peu importe la façon dont elle s'intéressait à lui. Sur cette résolution un peu branlante, elle s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie. Un sommeil agité, le cauchemar d'une vie totalement obscure agita ses pensées et ses convictions, elle se sentait piégée, le cliché de courir dans une forêt sombre et qui ne cessait de s'assombrir, pourchassée par quelque chose qui l'effrayait mais qu'elle ne pouvait voir. L'alarme la réveilla avant qu'elle ne puisse véritablement commencer à paniquer.

Les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger toute seule, même si elle mourrait d'envie de rester sous sa couette, pendant des jours, l'heure était au courage, au vrai. Elle devait faire face à sa décision stupide, affronter la réalité du monde extérieur et réagir en conséquence. Après tout, elle avait toujours été une femme forte et convaincue de ses propres valeurs, aujourd'hui encore, elle allait montrer que rien ne la ferait flancher, ni le lynchage médiatique, ni la pression et encore moins la peur. Elle se rendit au Ministère de la Magie, la tête haute, le dos bien droit. Elle avait encore des recherches à faire pour aider Draco, pour ça, elle devrait réhabiliter quelques-uns des enfants de Mangemort.

Les heures défilèrent alors qu'elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau, demandant à son secrétaire de lui ramener les dossiers de Parkinson, Zabini et Nott, puisqu'elle estimait que Goyle était probablement trop stupide pour comprendre l'enjeu de cette action. En se renseignant plus en détails, elle remarqua qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait subi le moindre procès et tous avaient eu une réorientation par rapport aux matières choisies initialement pour leurs ASPICs. Elle referma les dossiers, c'était sans issu, ils n'étaient pas rejetés par la société, Parkinson et Zabini n'étaient pas des noms aussi remarqués que ça, seul Nott aurait pu faire l'affaire. Elle attrapa donc son dossier, parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de remarquer une date de décès, il s'était suicidé après la capture de son père en 1998. Elle envoya tout balader d'un geste rageur et s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. Miss-je-sais-tout avait toujours une solution pour tout et n'importe quoi, c'était le moment de positiver. Le fait d'avoir aidé Draco dans sa réinsertion ne devenait plus une aussi grave erreur, après tout, il était le seul qui avait officiellement besoin d'aide pour se réinsérer. Elle n'avait trouvé aucun autre nom d'ex-Mangemort célèbre qui pourrait avoir un enfant de leur âge avec un besoin de réinsertion. Heureusement pour elle que les Lestrange n'avaient pas eu d'enfant, sinon elle se serait définitivement engagée dans une cause perdue. Résultat, Draco avait toujours besoin de son aide et pour l'instant, la seule solution qu'elle avait eu, avait été de faire monter McGonagall devant une foule de journalistes.

Il ne lui restait alors que deux personnes pour l'aider, Harry et Ron, comme au bon vieux temps.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9, le secret de la victoire.**

"Rome ne s'est pas construit en un jour." marmonna-t-elle en se triturant les méninges.

Hermione était assise derrière son bureau, la tête entre les mains, cherchant dans tous les recoins de sa mémoire une histoire similaire, dans le monde des sorciers ou même chez les moldus. Elle se souvenait vaguement de ses cours sur l'histoire moldue, même si elle pouvait parfaitement comparer ça à la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avec les enfants des fidèles serviteurs d'Hitler. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un exemple.

Seconde après seconde, minute après minute, rapidement elle commençait à avoir la sensation de se retrouver au bord d'une falaise jusqu'à ce qu'un nom émerge enfin des tréfonds de sa mémoire, "Martin Adolf Bormann Jr". Fils du tristement célèbre Martin Bormann, grand politicien et officier nazi sous le régime d'Hitler, Martin Bormann Jr avait décidé de mener une vie, dans un premier temps, complètement en désaccord avec son père, rejoignant la religion que son père dressait en ennemi, il avait fini par apprendre à aimer son père tout en condamnant ses actes.

\- MAIS OUI C'EST CA !

Même si le fils n'avait jamais suivi les traces du père, même dans sa jeunesse, il avait quand même fini par grandir en pardonnant tout en condamnant, en faisant la différence entre l'officier et le père. Au final, cette situation était fort similaire à celle de Draco, la seule différence était qu'il avait toujours eu son père pour modèle, suivi ses traces jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse avoir sa propre conscience et réalise les atrocités de cette sombre gloire. Bien que cet exemple ne prouve rien et n'aide pas particulièrement le cas de l'ex-Mangemort, elle avait maintenant une piste de conduite à lui donner.

Toc, toc, toc.

\- J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangée !

Toc, toc, toc.

\- Entre, entre.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle leva la tête pour protester mais arrêta net en voyant Malfoy entrer dans son bureau.

\- Je suis désolée, je croyais que c'était mon secrétaire, qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors de l'hôpital ?

\- Tu as oublié ta garde, Potter devait rentrer.

\- Quoi ? Ca fait déjà quatre heures ?

\- Oui.

Il ricana légèrement, un rire légèrement moqueur mais s'approcha du bureau avant de s'y appuyer avec ses bras, se penchant légèrement pour faire face à la jeune femme.

\- Je me suis échappé, trop de gens, trop de bruit, Potter a pris Scorpius avec lui pour que je puisse me faufiler ici en toute discrétion. On ne voudrait pas un autre article sur notre liaison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. Même si cette liaison n'existe pas.

Un éclat brilla dans les yeux du blond, un éclat qui ne dura pas plus d'une seconde mais qui perturba grandement la Ministre. Il se laissa tomber dans la chaise avant de jeter un regard à l'état du bureau, des piles de dossiers encore sur le bureau, des boules de papiers griffonnés et surtout, d'autres dossiers balancés à travers la pièce.

\- Je te pensais plus organisée Granger.

\- Je l'étais.. Avant que tu ne débarques dans ma vie.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Son sourire s'élargit puis il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui commençait à trier les notes sur son bureau.

\- Brony !

Un "crac" sonore retentit accompagné de l'apparition d'un elfe de maison, Hermione sursauta avant de le regarder surprise puis de regarder son collègue d'un air réprobateur.

\- On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes à ce que je vois !

\- Rien à voir ! C'était l'Elfe d'Astoria, il est très bien traité, il n'a pas d'ordre direct de ma part, ne se mutile pas et a même des vêtements.

\- Maître ! Vous avez appelé Brony ?

\- Je voudrais une bonne bouteille de whiskey pur feu s'il te plaît et deux verres !

\- A vos ordre, monsieur.

\- Et son salaire ?

\- Il est logé, nourri et blanchi en échange des tâches ménagères.

\- Ça reste un esclave !

\- Pas du tout ! Il a du temps libre, le seul ordre direct qu'il a eu, c'est de ne jamais me trahir. Et la seule conséquence serait que sa voix se couperait à chaque fois qu'il essaierait de dire tout ce qui ressemblerait à une trahison.

\- Ça reste horrible qu'il n'est pas son libre arbitre.

Pendant qu'il débattait sur la situation de Brony, celui-ci, qui ressemblait vaguement à Dobby avec ses deux grands yeux de la taille de balle de tennis, il avait cependant les oreilles bien dressées et un nez semblable à celui d'un cochon, avait fait apparaître la bouteille et servait les deux verres avant d'y faire apparaître les glaçons.

\- Autre chose Maître ?

\- Non ça ira, tu peux rentrer, merci.

L'Elfe acquiesça, s'inclina devant Hermione avec respect puis disparut comme il était arrivé. Il avait laissé la bouteille sur le bureau.

\- Avant de faire un autre commentaire sur la vie misérable de mon Elfe, voudrais-tu juste boire ce verre avec moi qu'il a pris la peine de nous servir avec soin ?

\- Ha, ha, ha. Très fin de jouer avec ma culpabilité.

\- Ecoute, il va bien ok ? Je ne le maltraite pas, les elfes de maison sont des créatures nées pour servir les gens, pas parce qu'on est supérieurs mais parce que c'est dans leur nature. Considère leur comme une femme de ménage si tu préfères, comme à Poudlard.

\- Bien.

Elle n'avait pas fini d'en discuter mais après tout, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Elle attrapa son verre, trinqua en le regardant dans les yeux puis but une gorgée.

\- On boit en quel honneur ?

\- Ma survie. Ton coup de gueule. Notre désespoir aussi !

\- Très joyeux tout ça.

Il haussa les épaules et prit une plus grande gorgée. Elle l'imita, l'alcool brûlant sa gorge mais laissant un arrière-goût agréable au palais.

\- T'es partie sans dire au revoir tout à l'heure…

\- J'avais une idée en tête, quand Harry est arrivé, j'ai filé.

Il afficha un sourire narquois et croisa les jambes, Hermione le détailla pendant une fraction de seconde, il était habillé d'une simple chemise et d'un jean, ce qui le rendait tout aussi attirant. Il se souvenait avoir déjà remarqué qu'il avait pris en carrure, à travers sa chemise assez serrée, elle remarquait qu'il était un peu comme elle, pas tout à fait en muscle mais qu'il restait mince, il ne semblait pas avoir des abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Elle le lâcha des yeux très rapidement pour reprendre une gorgée, elle s'était promis d'avoir une relation strictement professionnelle à partir de l'instant où elle quitterait l'hôpital. En silence, les verres se vidèrent et Hermione en resservit deux.

\- Tu as toujours été prête à te jeter tête la première dans le danger pour aider quelqu'un ?

\- Je crois, oui. Depuis que j'ai des amis en tout cas.

Elle rigola légèrement, il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours été une tête brûlée mais particulièrement depuis qu'elle était amie avec Harry Potter. Un sourire nostalgique étira ses lèvres.

\- C'était il y a bien longtemps mais… Je crois que la première fois c'était en première année, pendant le premier match de Harry, quand il a manqué de tomber de son balai… On pensait tous que c'était Rogue qui lui jetait un sort donc j'ai couru des gradins dans lesquels j'étais pour rejoindre ceux des professeurs, j'étais derrière les sièges, cachée et j'ai mis le feu à la cape de Rogue pour qu'il quitte Harry du regard et que ça annule le sort.

Elle rigolait en racontant son histoire, la rendez presque incompréhensible mais ça lui faisait du bien de se souvenir de ce genre de chose, des choses simples et innocentes qui pourtant lui semblait si grave et importante à l'époque.

\- Hermione Granger qui agresse un professeur. C'est une première !

\- C'était la solution la plus raisonnable pour sauver Harry. J'aurais jamais pensé que c'était Quirrell le responsable.

\- Personne n'y aurait pensé, vraiment personne.

Ils terminèrent chacun leur verre d'une traite avant qu'Hermione ne se lève pour aller vérifier derrière la porte, son secrétaire s'était encore endormi. Elle ne le gardait uniquement par la loyauté sans faille dont il a toujours fait preuve. Lentement, elle referma la porte, la verrouilla et y ajouta un sortilège d'isolement sonore.

\- Ecoute, j'ai pris la décision qu'à partir de maintenant, nos relations seraient strictement professionnelles, pour le tournoi des trois sorciers et pour ta réinsertion sociale.

\- Tu me prends un peu de court là.

\- Ta réinsertion est basée sur la sincérité de mes propos, des tiens et des gens qui nous entourent. Si jamais on montre le moindre signe d'amitié…

\- T'es sûre que c'est de notre amitié dont tu as peur ?

Il s'était levé pour approcher d'elle, lentement mais sûrement, il s'était rapproché d'elle au point qu'elle pouvait de nouveau remarquer les nuances de couleurs dans ses yeux, elle pouvait à nouveau détailler ses lèvres, son teint, et de nouveau ses yeux, leur teinte, leur forme, leur expression. Il était si près d'elle et pourtant elle ne bougeait pas, impassible, elle retenait son souffle, tentant de contenir toutes les pensées lubriques qui pourraient surgir. Il se pencha pour être à sa hauteur, il était si près qu'elle sentait dans son souffle l'odeur du whisky pur feu, odeur qui devait également se dégager d'elle, c'était une odeur un peu brûlante, enivrante. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe de sa nervosité, puis détourna le regard.

\- Je vais me répéter, tu es sûre que c'est notre amitié qui te gêne ?

\- Draco… C'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de poser ce genre de questions.

\- On aurait pas pu avoir un meilleur contexte pour parler de ça.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Le soucis c'est pas que tu me trouves séduisant, Granger ?

Elle avala sa salive, incapable de répondre. Elle trouvait injuste qu'il utilise cet argument contre elle, déjà qu'il lui avait injustement tiré les vers du nez à l'hôpital il ne pouvait pas non plus s'en servir pour obtenir d'autres aveux. La tension entre eux était clairement en train de la gêner, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être un tel séducteur et encore moins qu'il utiliserait de telles méthodes sur elle, une sale "sang de bourbe". Malgré le fait qu'il ait changé, elle était persuadée qu'à ses yeux, elle ne restait qu'un être inférieur sur ce plan là. Ressentait-il vraiment la même attirance qu'elle ? Ou jouait-il simplement un jeu ? A quoi bon jouer ce jeu ? Il n'avait rien à y gagner, rien à y perdre, c'était impossible qu'il se mette dans cette situation sans rien y gagner. Elle se sentait gênée mais tellement attirée, cette dualité en elle la rendait folle, elle pourrait le gifler et l'embrasser à la fois.

\- Allez Granger, dis-moi la vérité.

\- Il n'y a pas de vérité.

Un soupir manqua de lui échapper mais elle sentit la main de Malfoy frôler la sienne, remonter le long de son bras pour arriver jusque dans son cou, elle se figea de nouveau, il continua de la caresser du bout des doigts, jusqu'à joue, puis dans ses cheveux, remettant quelques mèches derrière son oreille. Elle allait craquer, définitivement craquer, elle ne fixait que ses lèvres, encore et toujours la même courbe séductrice, bien plus rose qu'à l'hôpital, elles la tentaient encore plus. Il s'acharnait contre elle, il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité, il avait décidé de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste dans la même aile que Lockhart.

\- Tu joues un jeu dangereux, qui risque de se retourner contre toi.

\- Il ne se retournera que si il se passe quelque chose ou que si on en parle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Embrasse-moi Granger.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre dix, l'abandon des sens au plaisir.**

Elle le regarda, choquée, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Que venait-il de lui dire ? Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses de la part de Malfoy mais certainement pas à ses mots. Hermione ne savait plus trop à quoi s'attendre, elle ne savait pas si il jouait avec elle ou si il était sincère, elle ne savait rien de ses arrières pensées et pourtant… Elle en crevait tellement d'envie qu'elle ne tarda pas à céder à ce caprice.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, une rencontre sauvage, presque brutale. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur son cou, laissant son corps épouser le sien. Il n'avait pas tardé à lui répondre, le même réflexe de glisser sa main sur sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux, l'autre au creux de ses reins pour la maintenir contre lui. Ce baiser commençait à faire monter la fièvre, elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure avant qu'il ne tire légèrement sur ses cheveux pour briser leur étreinte, il la regarda dans les yeux avec envie quelque secondes avant de faire glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, l'embrassant et la mordant à son tour. Rapidement, il prit tout le pouvoir de cet échange pour la plaquer contre le mur, le choc ne fût pas dur mais suffisant pour qu'elle ressente les vibrations dans son corps, elle lâcha un soupir qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle voulait. Les mains du blond sur ses hanches remontèrent lentement sur ses flancs, avant d'arriver jusqu'à son buste, ses doigts agrippèrent le haut de sa chemise et il afficha un sourire carnassier avant de tirer dessus pour faire sauter chaque boutons. L'excitation commençait à la brûler dans tout le corps, elle se sentait tellement désirée et elle le désirait tellement en retour qu'elle s'en retrouvait incapable de tout arrêter, incapable d'empêcher l'énorme erreur qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, pleine de fougue, son cœur battait à tout rompre sous la chaleur et le désir, elle sentit ses mains brûlantes toucher sa peau nue, l'une se glissant dans son dos pour s'approcher de son soutien-gorge, en un mouvement expert il fit sauter les agrafes comme si elles ne constituaient pas une véritable barrière pour empêcher une nudité complète. Il fit rapidement descendre les bouts de tissu le long de ses bras pour qu'elle se retrouve à moitié nue, vulnérable à son regard désireux et appréciateur. La gêne n'était pas présente, elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir autre chose qu'une passion ardente et à son tour, elle fit sauter la chemise de son amant pour venir caresser son torse un court instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de le situation. Il lui vola un baiser avant de la retourner face contre le mur, il vint effleurer ses hanches avant de venir ouvrir la fermeture de sa jupe et accompagner la chute du tissu. Il l'embrassa sur l'omoplate alors qu'il commençait à lui caresser ses zones érogènes, elle lâcha un gémissement d'excitation. Son corps était en feu et elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, passer aux choses sérieuses. Il vint agripper sa gorge pour assurer sa dominance et l'obligea à rejeter sa tête en arrière, il l'embrassa dans la nuque et d'une main, il fit descendre le long de ses cuisses le dernier vêtement qui la couvrait. Nue contre lui, elle haletait d'impatience, impatiente qu'il la touche, impatiente qu'il joue encore plus avec elle, qu'il la fasse crier, qu'il lui fasse plaisir.

La chaleur était montée à son paroxysme, Hermione n'avait que rarement connu des ébats comme celui-là. Le plaisir sauvage et coupable qu'elle avait ressenti était probablement l'une des meilleures choses qui lui soit arrivée ces derniers jours. Exténuée par autant d'émotion et de folie, elle avait tout de même un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais fantasmé sur une relation sexuelle possible entre elle et lui mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il soit un partenaire entreprenant, sauvage et dominant, un partenaire qui saurait faire ressortir ses désirs inconscients et inavoués.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fût ramenée à la réalité par la douceur de son geste lorsqu'il glissa sa chemise sur ses épaules pour la couvrir, il déposa un baiser sur son épaule avant de remettre ses sous-vêtements et son jean. Elle remit lentement son bas avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas sa chemise et que de toute façon, elles étaient toutes les deux sans boutons.

\- Je vais avoir du mal à sortir habillée comme ça.

\- Tu as une baguette, Granger. Tu te rappelles que la magie existe ?

Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail, rapidement elle partit chercher sa baguette sur le bureau, enleva la chemise pour lui rendre et enfila la sienne, qu'elle répara d'un sort avant d'en lancer un deuxième pour tout remettre en ordre. Les dossiers étaient malencontreusement "tombés" du bureau et s'étaient éparpillés sur le sol avant d'être légèrement froissé et piétiné. La magie était fabuleuse, capable d'effacer les preuves d'une erreur qu'elle aurait voulu regretter mais dont elle était incapable.

\- Malfoy, je.. On aurait pas dû faire ça.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as laissé faire ?

\- Parce que j'avais envie, tu avais envie… La pièce était verrouillée et insonorisée, personne ne m'a vu entrer ici parce que les bureaux sont vides à une heure aussi tardive et ton secrétaire dormait quand je suis arrivé. La sécurité laisse clairement à désirer.

Il affichait à nouveau un sourire narquois et elle secoua la tête, dépassée par tout ça. Pourquoi jouait-il les simples d'esprit ? Les gens comme eux devraient être capable de gérer leur pulsion, de les contrôler, ils ne pouvaient pas juste se sauter dessus comme ça par simple envie. Pourtant, ça avait été un moment tellement agréable, tellement fort, elle avait encore des frissons de plaisir en repensant à ses mains sur sa peau. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de garder ces images en tête, de vouloir que les événements se reproduisent.

\- Allez Madame la Ministre, on a rien fait de mal, tu as aimé ça, dis-le.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de ça, c'est dangereux de faire ça, on aurait dû se retenir, comme des gens civilisés.

Il ricana à nouveau, ce ricanement si reconnaissable, si nostalgique et il s'approcha d'elle. Il se mit face à elle, s'accroupit et remonta sa jupe avant de faire glisser ses doigts le long de ses jambes, commençant par les cheville pour atteindre la cuisse, il arrêta ses doigts sur une zone précise, légèrement douloureuse, elle savait qu'il touchait la marque violacée qu'il avait laissé et elle détourna le regard.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si les gens pouvaient voir ça.

Il se redressa, ses doigts glissèrent sur son ventre pour s'arrêter sur sa poitrine, près de son sein droit là où il y avait une morsure.

\- Ou encore ça.. Et il y a que toi pour te souvenir de ça.

Il continua son trajet jusqu'à sa gorge qu'il serra entre sa doigt, n'utilisant que peu de poigne, suffisante cependant pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser à nouveau, un baiser sensuel qui réveilla le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui avant que tout ceci n'arrive. Il avait le don de l'exciter avec juste des effleurements, juste des mots et maintenant, simplement avec des souvenirs ou des regards. Il se détacha d'elle et elle en profita pour remettre sa jupe convenablement, elle ne pourrait plus jamais porter son tailleur sans penser à cet instant, elle enrageait intérieurement, elle aurait voulu qu'il arrête, qu'il ne cherche plus à la séduire mais simplement à la comprendre, et à travailler pour lui-même. Il était vrai qu'elle était très attirée physiquement, peut être même mentalement, mais la situation ne leur permettait pas de s'y attarder.

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy, veux-tu bien, pour l'amour de Merlin, te rhabiller convenablement et te concentrer sur la raison pour laquelle on est dans ce bureau ?

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres et il obéit à ses ordres avant de se rasseoir sur le siège face au bureau alors qu'elle-même s'attachait les cheveux en s'asseyant à sa place.

\- Je pensais à quelque chose avant que tu n'arrives. Voldemort n'a pas inventé l'idée de la race supérieure, il l'a juste appliqué aux sorciers et aux moldus mais les moldus ont connu une grande guerre, une guerre mondiale, pour de mêmes idéaux. A peu près à la même période des événements avec Grindelwald.

\- Ce qui prouve qu'il y a bien des tarés partout.

\- Bref. Ce moldu s'appelait Hitler, il était allemand, il est monté au pouvoir grâce à une manipulation parfaitement gérée. Pour les moldus, il existe plusieurs religions, des croyances divergentes sur l'origine du monde et l'identité de son créateur. En résumé, il pensait que sa religion, son orientation sexuelle et sa couleur de peau faisait des gens comme lui, une race supérieure à celle des autres. Il est arrivé au pouvoir en imposant cette idée dans l'esprit de son peuple, ce qui en résumé a fini par déclencher une guerre que les autres moldus ont gagné.

\- Tu parles de la Grande Guerre moldue qui a causé pas mal de problèmes aux sorcières ? Ceux qui voulaient et ceux qui ne voulaient pas y participer ont créé beaucoup de problèmes au Ministère, un conflit moral avait divisé la population à cette époque.

\- Oui, cette guerre-là. Eh bien, ce Hitler avait plusieurs dirigeants, et huit d'entre eux ont été reconnus comme ses plus grands suiveurs, les plus influents. L'un d'entre eux a eu un fils, Martin Bormann et Martin Bormann Jr, ce fils a été élevé convenablement par son père mais n'a jamais pu réellement prendre part à ses idéaux parce qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre mais au fur et à mesure des événements, du procès de son père, le fils a pris sa propre voie, une voie totalement en désaccord avec les pensées de son père avant de comprendre qu'il aimait sincèrement son père, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, il avait appris à séparer la figure politique de la figure paternelle. C'est l'un des enfants des grands huit qui a un des portraits les plus fascinants.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut m'aider, j'ai suivi les traces de mon père, je suis devenu un mangemort !

\- Mais pas de propre chef. Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Tu as reçu la marque et accepté la mission de Voldemort parce que tu voulais le sauver de la mort, te sauver toi-même et sauver ta mère.

\- Mais beaucoup diront que je voulais restaurer le prestige familial, ce qui est en partie vrai !

\- Draco, c'est ce que je suis en train d'essayer de t'expliquer. A l'époque, tu ne dissociais pas la figure politique de la figure paternelle. Tu aimais ton père, c'était ton modèle et il t'avait inculqué ses valeurs, les valeurs du prestige familial et de la réussite sociale basée sur ta supériorité, qui ne sont plus les tiennes depuis que tu es en âge de comprendre. La preuve est que même si tu as épousé une sang-pur, tu as appris à ton fils à ne pas se sentir supérieur, à ne pas détester les moldus ou nés moldus. Si tu te retrouves dans l'obligation de faire un discours, voilà les choses que tu devrais dire ! Rendre état de ce que tu ressens.

\- Tu veux dire que je dois admettre aimer ma famille mais condamner leurs actes ?

\- Exactement. Tu as sauvé Harry et ta mère aussi, pas par héroïsme mais par regret et amour familial. Ça prouve beaucoup de choses.

\- Y a de fortes chances que l'opposition m'accuse de mentir, un mensonge bien ficelé et ton histoire moldue n'aidera en rien !

\- L'histoire moldue était juste une base pour un portrait psychologique, on en aura pas besoin. Je dois juste demander à Ron et Harry de faire un discours pour se ranger de mon côté, leur demander si ils sont d'accord pour exprimer publiquement comment ils se sentent par rapport à toi.

\- Tu veux dire que tu veux demander à Saint Potter de me haïr publiquement et à ton ex petit-ami de défendre la cause de ton nouvel ami qui vient de coucher avec toi, à l'instant !

\- Arrête ! Ils te détestaient à l'époque où tu nous insultais et enviais la popularité de Harry mais ils ne sont pas si stupides !

\- J'ai des doutes concernant Weasley.

\- Surveille tes propos Malfoy !

\- Encore des sentiments Granger ?

Elle le foudroya du regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de sortir une feuille suivie d'une plume pour écrire une lettre à ses deux meilleurs amis. Malgré le ton assez chaud qu'elle employait dans la lettre, elle tenait à ce que tout reste parfaitement formel en cas de fuite ou d'interception, tout devait paraître neutre, comme une simple demande de témoignages sur Draco Malfoy sans pour autant y inclure son avis personnel. Elle était en train de créer une lettre d'invitation et elle devrait probablement la faire pour pas mal des membres de l'Ordre comme les Weasley, McGonagall, Albelforth Dumbledore aussi si il l'acceptait. Elle allait organiser une sorte de grande conférence de presse, un procès public pour essayer au maximum de montrer au monde sorcier que leur ennemi public n'était pas cet homme.

Il quitta le bureau, discrètement, et elle termina son plan parfait. La grande conférence aurait lieu dans une semaine à compter de ce jour, une semaine pour rester sage, droite et honnête avec Malfoy, une semaine pour tout mettre en place.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Mot d'auteur** : On approche de la fin ! Alors voilà, depuis quelques jours je suis vraiment à fond dans l'écriture, très concentrée et acharnée. Le problème c'est que fixer un écran toute la journée me donne des maux de tête assez insupportables. Il y a de fortes chances que je prenne plus de temps sur chaque chapitre à partir de maintenant, ce n'est pas encore certain, et dans l'éventualité où cela se produit, il n'y aura pas plus de 48h entre chaque chapitre. En plus je dois avouer que plus j'écris, moins je suis inspirée, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire les deux chapitres précédents et à trouver mes mots, surtout que ça demande quand même pas mal de recherche sur internet pour confirmer certaines choses sur certains personnages, pour trouver de quoi comparer avec le "monde moldu" donc je perds vite mes mots, je dois relire autant de fois que possible parce qu'il m'arrive de penser beaucoup trop vite par rapport à ce que j'écris et par conséquent, je saute des mots voire des moitiés de phrases.

En attendant, le nombre de followers augmente encore et j'en suis ravie, en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise autant qu'à moi. Parce que même si parfois mon écriture me désespère, je prends énormément de plaisir à imaginer cette histoire et à m'enfermer dans cet univers. Également, merci pour les reviews ça me touche beaucoup, je n'ai pas encore répondu à chacun d'entre vous mais sachez que ça compte beaucoup pour moi de lire vos avis. Bonne lecture ~

 **Chapitre onze, la prestance est la clé.**

La semaine était passée avec beaucoup de pression, Hermione avait désespérément tenté d'éviter Draco. Ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une ou deux fois pour peaufiner son discours, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec lui, la porte du bureau toujours ouverte pour que son secrétaire soit toujours témoin de leur relation strictement professionnelle. Ron avait également rapidement débarqué pour faire le point sur la situation, elle ne remercierait jamais assez George et Angelina pour l'avoir rendu si mature parce qu'elle savait, et elle avait toujours su, que son ex petit-ami n'avait pas le pardon facile surtout pour des futilités. Ensemble, ils avaient parlé des conséquences de cette annonce, rappelant que l'accusé avait toujours détesté Hermione pour son sang, Ron pour son manque d'intérêt pour la "pureté" de son sang et Harry pour ne pas avoir été un puissant mage noir. Ils se rappelaient de beaucoup des atrocités qu'il avait dit dans le passé, à l'école, les insultes, les tentatives de les envoyer en retenu ou de leur faire perdre des points mais ils avaient rapidement changé de sujet pour se rendre compte qu'en étant enfants, ils avaient aussi beaucoup jouer les malins jusqu'à ce que les choses ne deviennent trop sérieuses pour tout le monde.

Le jour J, Hermione se tenait devant la foule d'invités, des journalistes, des sorciers, des membres de l'Ordre. Elle inspira profondément, observa la salle de long en large et afficha un visage sérieux, concentré. C'était sa seule chance de faire passer le message qu'elle voulait faire passer, elle était calme, avait réfléchi, tout allait bien se passer en perspective.

\- Bonjour à tous. Si je vous ai invité aujourd'hui, c'est pour parler de la dernière conférence qui a eu lieu. Ce jour-là, je vous ai annoncé publiquement que je pardonnais Draco Malfoy, aux yeux de tous, un ex mangemort. C'est à partir de ce point que nos avis divergent. J'ai entendu par plusieurs que j'étais sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, d'une potion, ou simplement de mes sentiments pour cet homme, que tout ceci soit bien clair, j'agis de mon propre chef. Je suis, aujourd'hui, toujours convaincue qu'il doit être pardonné. Encore une fois, je ne dis pas qu'il est purement et simplement innocent. Je pardonne sans condamner un enfant qui a suivi les traces d'un père aimant. Sur ces mots, je laisse d'anciens combattants dans cette guerre, d'anciens élèves et d'anciens professeurs témoigner à leur tour sur ce qu'il ressente. Evidemment, je tiens à signaler que tout témoignage est personnel, ils agissent également de leur propre chef et tous ne sont pas pour le pardon.

A la fin du discours, il y eut un grand fracas. La Ministre sursauta et dégaina sa baguette rapidement, comme la plupart des aurors dans la pièce, un rire lui échappa quand elle aperçut Hagrid, simplement en retard. Il se confondit en excuse avant d'aller s'installer à la place qui lui était réservée. Hermione lui fit un signe de tête de bienvenu puis fit monter quelques invités sur la scène, tous n'avait pas répondu à son invitation, certains avait décliné par manque de temps, d'autres par manque d'intérêt pour cette histoire et puis il y avait ceux qui avait dit oui, par nécessité de montrer à tous à quel point ils le détestaient, ou d'autres simplement pour dire qu'ils avaient tourné la page.

Neville fût le premier à s'exprimer, il regarda Hermione du coin de l'œil qui l'encouragea à dire tout ce qu'il voulait. Son discours était écrit sur de petites fiches, il déclara avoir préparé seul ce qu'il avait voulu dire, être sûr de ne rien oublier dans ces propos, rapidement, il raconta sa version de Poudlard, à quel point Malfoy était un odieux petit garçon, arrogant et méprisant, à quel point ils avaient pu se détester. Soudain, il se mit à rire, un rire un peu nerveux avant de raconter que tout ça c'était des conneries de gamins, qu'il était professeur à Poudlard et qu'il voyait tous les jours des élèves que se disputaient, se méprisaient, tentaient de mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Le plus important, c'était de se rappeler des souvenirs qui étaient nécessaires, il avait surpris Astoria et Malfoy dans le couloir du septième étage, il l'avait vu lancé discrètement des sortilèges sur des mangemorts pour sauver les élèves plus jeunes en difficulté. Et si il ne pouvait pas parler de sa personnalité actuelle parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas, il avait été témoin de certains actes héroïques pendant la guerre, acte qu'il avait tenté de cacher, acte pour lesquels il n'avait pas été reconnu. Il termina son discours pas une phrase qui leur rappela à tous la sagesse de Dumbledore.

\- Il faut beaucoup de sagesse pour pardonner un ami mais il n'en faut pas plus pour pardonner un ennemi. Je pardonne Malfoy.

Draco était assez surpris par tous ces mots, sa fierté en prenait un coup, il ne pensait pas, un jour, avoir besoin de ces stupides Gryffondors pour redorer son blason mais il était également reconnaissant, reconnaissant de voir qu'ils étaient présent pour lui, pas exactement pour lui, Malfoy, mais pour un être humain qui avait besoin d'aide. Caché du regard des autres, il ne put que le remercier silencieusement en continuant d'attendre son tour.

Les invités défilèrent, certains comme Ernie McMillan refusait de pardonner, prétextant qu'à l'âge qu'ils avaient tous, ils avaient tous été capable de choisir la bonne voie, raison pour laquelle il pensait que l'ex-Mangemort resterait toujours fautif de ses propres actes. Mais la grande majorité avait tiré un trait sur le passé et le disait, ils avaient tous un discours qui montrer une certaine réflexion, qu'ils reconnaissaient tous l'influence de l'éducation de leurs parents sur leur jeunesse. Le point clé de toutes ses erreurs avaient été son père. Rapidement ils ne restaient plus que quatre invités, Harry, Ron, Daphné Grengrass et Blaise Zabini. Malfoy n'aurait jamais cru apercevoir ces deux-là à cette conférence, il était vrai que leur famille n'était pas haï, aucun lien entre Zabini et les mangemorts n'avaient été établi vu qu'il n'avait pas combattu et Daphné était une vieille amie qu'il avait perdu de vue à la mort d'Astoria, son cœur se réchauffa un peu en pensant à sa défunte femme. Ils montèrent tous les deux devant la foule, ils semblaient distants, froids, et ne semblaient pas vraiment vouloir s'impliquer dans cette histoire mais Malfoy savait, il savait que leur venue signifiait déjà beaucoup de choses.

\- Je vais me présenter, contrairement à tous ceux qui était là avant, je ne suis pas une célèbre combattante de la Grande Guerre. Je m'appelle Daphné Greengrass, je suis la sœur de la femme de Draco, Astoria. Et je vais avant tout vous parler de ma sœur et de leurs fils, parce que c'est à travers ces deux personnes qu'on peut voir l'âme de Draco. Tous ont parlé de sa personnalité quand il était à l'école, c'était un vrai con. C'était un petit prince aussi, persuadé d'être mieux que les autres parce qu'il était fils de sang-pur, pas même un millilitre de sang moldu dans les veines. Oui, Draco est coupable d'orgueil, ses parents ont tout fait pour.

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres à ses mots et le cœur de Draco se serra, il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite.

\- Ma petite sœur est tombée amoureuse de cet idiot parce qu'il cherchait du réconfort, il cherchait des réponses, il cherchait à savoir pourquoi son monde parfait était tombé en miette. Astoria lui a donné la réponse, même si nous sommes des sang-purs, elle n'a jamais cru en la suprématie de nos pouvoirs, elle n'en a jamais voulu aux nés-moldus d'être des nés-moldus. Elle n'était pas non plus une sainte, loin de là, après tout elle restait une Serpentard, elle était très rusée, très manipulatrice ! La seule chose qui la différenciait de Draco, c'est qu'elle n'a jamais adhéré aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas un seul instant elle a pensé que son retour était une bonne chose. Ils ont passé des mois à se rapprocher, ça leur a pris plus d'un an avant de se mettre en couple, une autre année pour se marier et quelques années de plus pour avoir Scorpius. Cet enfant que personne n'a reconnu, cet enfant que beaucoup ont accusé d'être le fils de Lord Voldemort. Pauvre enfant. Astoria s'est battue contre la mère de Draco, plusieurs fois elles se sont engueulées parce que ma sœur refusait d'apprendre à son fils que les moldus et les nés-moldus sont des moins que rien. Draco a adhéré à ses idées. Si vous pouviez le rencontrer, vous vous rendriez compte que ce gamin est bien élevé, il n'a pas d'idéaux suprématistes, il n'est pas arrogant, il est juste… normal. Mais votre haine pour son père le renferme sur lui-même, il aime son père mais il ne fait que d'entendre vos histoires, votre haine, il a entendu des choses tellement horribles pour son jeune âge. A cause de votre haine. Cette haine que Draco a jeté à la poubelle quand il est tombé de son piédestal, cette haine qu'il a oublié parce qu'il ne se reconnait plus dans les vieilles valeurs de sa famille. Si vous aviez connu Astoria, et si vous aviez pris la peine de connaître Scorpius, vous pourriez y voir la vérité. Je n'ai rien à pardonner, je voulais juste témoigner. Que vous laissiez la famille Malfoy tranquille, il ne demande qu'à vivre une vie normale, à recevoir un vrai traitement médical quand il en a besoin, à recevoir un simple bonjour de la part de ses collègues. Il ne veut pas devenir un héros, ou encore le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, il veut juste qu'on lui foute la paix. Alors grandissez un peu, apprenez de vos erreurs comme lui l'a fait.

Elle s'écarta légèrement avant de lancer un regard accusateur sur toute la salle, Zabini prit place devant elle, il avait l'air un peu blasé.

\- Je suis Blaise Zabini. J'ai rien de plus à ajouter, je pense que les mots que Daphné vient de prononcer seront suffisant. Si vous voulez haïr quelqu'un, vous pouvez haïr les gens comme moi. Je reste persuadée que je vaux mieux que la plupart d'entre vous. La seule chose sur laquelle je voudrais revenir c'est le début de notre sixième année, Malfoy avait insinué qu'il avait reçu une mission, il avait toujours son comportement prétentieux. La vérité ? C'est que je l'avais remis à sa place, on savait tous que, peu importe la mission, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en train de se servir de lui comme d'un pion pour se venger de l'échec de son père. Malfoy était fier de sa famille, pas de doute là-dessus, mais si ses parents avaient été du côté de Dumbledore, Draco l'aurait été aussi. C'était juste le fils parfait, le fils à papa qui n'a pas réalisé la gravité de la situation jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au bord de l'échec. Draco Malfoy, si tu entends ces mots, voilà ce que j'ai toujours pensé de toi. Bien que je te respecte et t'ai apprécié à l'époque, tu étais un pantin.

Le blond fulminait intérieurement, il allait lui faire manger ses chaussures et sa robe de sorcier en un claquement de doigts. Il serrait les poings, ses jointures devenant blanches. Il devait admettre qu'il était en train de lui sauver la mise mais le faire passer pour un faible et un pion devant tout le monde, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait énormément de mal à supporter. Sa colère se lisait sur ses traits, une veine battait dangereusement au niveau de sa tête, sa mâchoire était crispée. La fierté des Malfoy n'était pas à jeter aux oubliettes, il ne supportait pas cet affront et il allait rétablir la vérité, quitte à tout foutre en l'air, il refusait de passer pour une pauvre marionnette aux yeux du monde, il avait une liberté d'expression, il avait toujours été libre de ses réflexions, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'on allait balayer sa fierté d'un revers de main.

Il laissa tout de même Ron et Harry montaient sur scène, les deux donnèrent à peu près le même avis, la même version de leur histoire. Malfoy avait toujours été un petit con, il l'était toujours mais il n'était pas devenu un mage noir qui continuait de croire aux idées de Voldemort, il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était leurs témoignages à eux qui ne tueraient pas sa réputation.

Hermione remonta sur scène, essayant de paraître sûre d'elle mais Draco remarqua qu'elle recommençait à jouer avec ses doigts, comme chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse mais le pupitre devant elle empêchait les autres de le voir, et lui il affichait un sourire en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça depuis l'école.

\- Je voudrais vous annoncer une dernière chose. Maintenant que tout le monde a donné son avis sur lui, et que vous avez eu l'occasion de construire le vôtre à travers nos regards, c'est à lui de s'exprimer. Veuillez écouter ce qu'il a à dire du début jusqu'à la fin et garder vos avis personnel pour les éventuelles questions que vous pourrez poser plus tard.

Sa nouvelle créa un léger choc dans la salle alors qu'il montait la rejoindre. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et elle resta droite près de lui, comme si elle voulait assurer sa protection elle-même. Il trouvait ça un peu ridicule mais apprécia le geste, étrangement il se sentait plus calme avec elle à côté de lui. Il admettait intérieurement qu'il lui devait beaucoup, plus qu'il n'aurait voulu et plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé mais si sa dernière tentative réussissait, il pourrait être tranquille quand la polémique serait redescendu.

\- Je vous ai tous entendu, toi particulièrement Zabini. Pour les autres, j'aurai jamais pensé que les types que j'ai détesté pendant des années accepteraient, pour certains, de me venir en aide comme ça. Je suppose que je suis censé vous remercier même si ça blesse ma fierté. Je suis également supposé défendre ma cause aujourd'hui, peut être que je devrais vous mentir pour que vous acceptiez les choses plus facilement mais après tous les discours que j'ai entendu, je refuse de me laisser marcher dessus. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous annoncer la vérité sur les événements pour lesquels vous me haïssez encore aujourd'hui, pour lesquels je suis encore un ennemi public. Oui, j'ai grandi comme un enfant roi, je suis un fils unique avec un sang purement sorcier, pas une goutte de sang moldu, un sang qui m'a fait croire que je valais mieux que presque tout le monde. J'ai cru en tous ces idéaux, je ne vais pas le cacher, j'ai véritablement cru que je valais mieux que vous tous ou presque, j'ai véritablement adhéré à l'idée que les nés-moldus, que j'appelais Sang-de-Bourbe, devaient être jeté du monde magique, qu'on devait dominer les moldus. Horrible n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est sûrement pas quelque chose que je devrais dire. Mais comme l'a dit notre bon roi Ouistiti McMillan, désolé je te déteste toujours moi aussi même passé trente ans, j'étais assez mature pour comprendre mes actions, j'étais assez intelligent pour réaliser la gravité des choses. La réalité est que la pratique est bien différente de la théorie, en théorie le monde auquel ma famille aspiré était une utopie, irréalisable, un simple point de vue politique. Et puis Il est revenu parmi nous, plus fort et plus impitoyable que jamais. J'ai commencé à imaginer que notre monde utopique pourrait être réel, que les choses allaient changer pour nous tous mais c'était une blague. Quand mon père s'est fait incarcéré la première fois, je suis tombé de haut et j'ai réalisé que je m'étais voilé la face, que mon monde utopique était un règne basé sur la peur, la haine, le rejet de soi et des autres, un monde individualiste qui ressemblait à un champ de guerre. Il est vrai qu'on m'a ensuite utilisé pour tuer Dumbledore et que j'ai été trop faible pour le tuer de ma propre main, j'ai essayé à deux reprises et ait failli tué deux personnes dans le processus, c'est là que j'ai paniqué, ce sont ces deux personnes qui étaient pourtant tout ce que je détestais qui m'ont fait comprendre la difficulté de cette vie. Si ils étaient morts dans mes tentatives minables, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu. Je crois qu'ironiquement je suis aujourd'hui soulagé que Dumbledore connaissait mes intentions et a réussi à rattraper mes erreurs. J'ai donc passé l'année complète à me dire que c'était Dumbledore ou ma famille, Dumbledore ou moi, et j'ai fini par réparer l'armoire à disparaître pour faire intervenir les Mangemorts, j'ai ensorcelé Madame Rosemerta pour qu'elle me prévienne de son départ pour avoir le champs libre. Un mensonge ne serait qu'un écho dans vos oreilles, vous avez besoin d'entendre toute la vérité pour réaliser ce que chaque personne qui est monté sur cette scène à pardonner ou ne l'a pas fait, vous voulez que je rende public les événements ? Alors je vais le faire. J'ai foncé en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, j'ai attiré Dumbledore dans mon piège, je l'ai désarmé, je l'ai laissé sans défense alors qu'il semblait déjà affaibli par son voyage, et j'ai tremblé, il a parlé, il a promis d'aider ma famille, il a promis de trouver une solution, il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il m'a dit que je n'étais pas un meurtrier, j'ai tenté de le convaincre ou plutôt de me convaincre que je pourrais le faire, que j'avais déjà tenté et c'est là que les autres sont arrivés, ils m'ont regardé, ils m'ont ordonné de le faire et c'est là que Rogue est arrivé, c'est là qu'il m'a délivré de ce dilemme, il a tué Dumbledore d'un simple coup de baguette, je l'ai regardé mourir, je l'ai regardé suspendu dans l'air sous la marque puis tomber de la tour comme une poupée de chiffon. Je me suis senti coupable pendant des mois qui m'ont paru une éternité, pendant des années qui ressemblait à un vide intersidéral, jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate, jusqu'à ce qu'on m'apprenne que Dumbledore était mourant, qu'il préférait mourir de cette façon plutôt que de souffrir plus longtemps. Je n'excuse pas mon geste, je ressens encore un élan de culpabilité quand je repense à cette histoire, à cette erreur. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je demande le pardon ? Pourquoi je rêve d'une vie normale ? Ce n'est pas tellement pour moi, c'est pour mon fils. J'ai mérité ces années de rejet, ces années de haine, ces années où mon nom a été craché. Il est vrai que pendant la guerre j'ai essayé vainement de retrouver ma gloire auprès des mangemorts dans une tentative désespérée d'empêcher Potter de détruire un horcruxe mais cette pitoyable tentative m'a rapproché de la mort, Crabbe a failli tous nous tuer et on nous a sauvé la vie, un simple élan de bonté. Je suis resté longtemps sous le choc et Astoria est arrivée pour me soigner, c'est à ce moment précis que je suis tombé amoureux, et c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai réalisé que l'utopie dont je rêvais était en vérité un cauchemar, que la vie que j'avais mené depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres était un véritable enfer et que si je devais haïr quelqu'un ce serait moi-même pour avoir été aussi stupide. J'ai été conscient de mes actes, je le reconnais, aujourd'hui je les regrette. Je les ai regretté quand la majorité des plus grands médicomages ont refusé de soigner Astoria parce qu'elle était devenue une Malfoy, je les ai regretté quand vous avez lancé les rumeurs sur mon fils, je les ai regretté quand j'ai entendu notre Ministre proposait de m'aider et d'aider mon fils dans cette guerre pour me réinsérer dans cette société. Et j'ai passé chaque seconde de cette nouvelle vie à regretter d'être un si mauvais exemple pour Scorpius. Je suis Draco Malfoy et je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait mais je refuse que l'on me traite en marionnette.

Hermione s'était tournée vers lui pendant tout son discours elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, incapable de l'empêcher de parler, elle avait été comme captivée par sa sincérité. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle avait été stupide penser qu'il dirait sagement ce qu'ils avaient préparé après avoir entendu tous ceux qu'il a pu détester le faire passer pour un faible, soumis à la volonté de ses parents. Il avait retrouvé toute sa prestance passée, il l'attirait encore plus avec ce regard féroce, désireux de faire ses preuves. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle se tournait vers la salle, estomaquée par cette déclaration, il venait de déclencher l'une des plus grande tempête médiatique depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre douze, un quotidien sur la sellette.**

Mettre un terme à cette conférence releva du miracle, il avait réussi à être entendu et c'était déjà beaucoup demandé. Les questions avaient fusé de toute part, même si ils l'avaient tous laissé finir son discours, ils avaient tous réagi en même temps pour commencer les questions, trouver le calme dans ce vacarme avait été un vrai calvaire. Tous deux avaient eu droit à des questions parfois farfelues parlant de complot pour faire ressusciter les deux plus grands mages noirs de l'histoire et des questions plus simples comme l'éduction de Scorpius, la mort d'Astoria, la nature de leur relation. Hermione avait dû répondre à des questions plus gênantes sur les rumeurs d'une éventuelle aventure entre eux, elle avait dû raconter pourquoi elle se battait à ce point juste pour lui. Trouver les réponses n'avaient pas été simple, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, à chaque seconde qui étaient passées ils s'étaient rapprochés tout deux d'une éventuelle gaffe. Lorsque le flot de questions avait commencé à diminuer, ils avaient mis fin à tout ça, espérant que les journaux soient plus clément cette fois.

Ils étaient maintenant enfermés dans son bureau pour fuir les journalistes assez coriaces pour tenter d'en savoir encore et toujours plus. Appuyée contre son bureau, Hermione attendait en silence les nouvelles qui allaient arrivé, Draco était assis en face d'elle dans une position décontractée, il n'était pas vraiment le genre à s'inquiéter sans raison et même si il n'était pas vraiment confiant, il n'était pas particulièrement inquiet pour autant. Elle lui lança un regard, le silence entre eux était pesant, ils osaient à peine croiser le regard de l'autre, les questions les avaient obligés à mentir sur la nature de leur relation alors chacun était dans le doute, les deux se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien vraiment vouloir de l'autre.

\- Ce que tu as dit, pourquoi tu as changé ton discours ?

\- J'étais en colère. Surtout à cause de Zabini. Je ne suis pas une victime, je ne l'ai jamais été. La conversation dont il parlait… je m'en souviens brièvement, c'est le jour où j'ai enfin pu casser le nez de Potter.

\- C'était une raison pour changer nos plans ?

\- Je ne veux pas être pris en pitié Granger, j'étais conscient de ce que je faisais. J'admets que j'ai été influencé par mon éducation mais je ne veux pas qu'on minimise qui j'étais et ce que j'ai fait, si on me pardonne c'est pour la vérité pas pour un mensonge bien ficelé.

Elle acquiesça en silence puis détourna à nouveau le regard, il n'avait pas tort sur ce point et elle espérait que les gens se rendraient compte de cette sincérité et que ça jouerait en sa faveur. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle l'entendit se lever et ses pas s'approcher d'elle, elle ne le regardait pas, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Surpris du manque de réaction, Draco prit le menton d'Hermione entre ses doigts pour relever le visage et la regarder dans les yeux. Elle le regardait avec confusion, il lisait dans ses yeux ce doute, elle avait constamment cette lueur dans le regard quand il faisait le premier pas. Il chercha autre chose, un signe qui lui prouverait qu'il ne se faisait pas des illusions sur eux, qu'ils pourraient, ensemble, tenter quelque chose, quitte à se cacher des yeux du monde, quitte à devoir vivre éternellement dans le secret ou même à foncer droit dans le mur, finir avec une rupture douloureuse ou une engueulade irréparable. Il n'y avait rien, juste ce doute constant, la peur de faire une énorme erreur. Il aurait dû se douter que malgré ces dernières semaines à se faire confidence sur confidence, il n'était toujours pas une assez bonne personne à ses yeux. Il n'était pas Weasley. A nouveau, il avait la sensation qu'on piétinait sa fierté, que plus personne ne se souciait de son nom, de son égo.

Et soudain, alors qu'il abandonnait l'idée d'avoir la fille pour lui, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Lentement, elle glissa ses mains sur son torse pour remonter sur son cou. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réagir puis il répondit à son baiser, l'attrapant par les hanches pour la coller à lui. Rapidement, le baiser changea en quelque chose de plus sensuel, plus fiévreux.

Toc, toc, toc.

Ils se séparèrent brutalement et Draco se rassit presque instantanément, il essuya la possible trace de rouge à lèvres sur ses lèvres et croisa les jambes comme si de rien n'était.

\- Oui, entrez !

Harry ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui, la jeune femme se sentit d'un coup très mal à l'aise alors que son amant tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son sourire un brin moqueur, comme si il se retenait de rire de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux.

\- La Gazette a sorti tout un numéro sur toi Malfoy.

\- Woah. Je serai bientôt plus célèbre que Saint Potter.

\- Ne commencez pas !

Elle les regarda d'un air sévère alors qu'Harry venait poser tous les journaux qu'ils avaient reçu sur le bureau. Draco prit la Gazette et commença sa lecture, visiblement captivé par sa propre histoire. Hermione prit le premier qu'elle trouva et elle fût rapidement suivi par son meilleur ami. Elle fût impressionnée par le retour positif du premier qu'elle lisait, ils y soulignaient l'organisation parfaitement gérée, l'impressionnante partialité sur le choix des invités malgré le nombre plus important en faveur du pardon, et enfin, le portrait psychologique de l'accusé. Un soupir de soulagement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, son portrait était parfait ou presque, ils avaient entièrement compris l'essence même de ce qu'il avait dit.

\- On va faire trois piles, une pour les journaux en ta faveur, une pour ceux qui sont contre et ceux qui n'ont pas laissé transparaître leur avis.

Les deux hochèrent la tête sans vraiment répondre alors qu'elle mettait le sien dans la pile de ceux en sa faveur. Le temps passa et plus d'une heure après quasiment tous les journaux étaient triés, Draco n'avait pas lâché la gazette mais avait abandonné la lecture pour trier les restes. Inquiète, Hermione lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne l'avait pas posé, il avait simplement répondu qu'il ne l'avait pas encore fini avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Pas peu fière, Hermione avait regardé la bonne pile s'agrandir à côté des deux autres. La liste des journaux "contre" n'était pas remplis de journaux véritablement importants, et heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient, de toute façon, pas très nombreux.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète c'est la Gazette, c'est eux qui ont la plus grosse ligne éditoriale. Qu'est-ce qu'il dise sur toi ?

\- Ils ont écrit quasiment en détails tous les discours qui ont été prononcé et ont essayé de faire vérifier chaque faits énoncés avant de le publier, en apportant des preuves pour appuyer leur raisonnement. Avant de mettre mon discours, ils ont tenu à faire une rapide biographie sur ce que j'avais accompli dans ma vie, les trophées, les passe-temps, le genre d'amis que j'ai eu jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour bien rappeler que je suis un connard de sang-pur malgré une légère reprise en main depuis que je traîne avec toi. Après ils ont publié mon discours, en faisant remarquer que ma sincérité était un point appréciable et que mon sang froid m'avait permis d'être réaliste par rapport à ce que j'avais fait. Par contre, ils ont annoncé que la Ministre ne m'avait pas lâché du regard et que l'admiration qu'elle me vouait allait probablement causé ta perte.

\- Ah…

\- Quelle admiration ?

Harry les regarda, l'air suspicieux. Il avait bien vu la manière dont elle avait regardé Malfoy pendant son discours, il y avait lu une certaine fascination mais il l'avait vu regarder des professeurs de la même façon pendant les cours à Poudlard, il n'y avait pas lu une admiration en particulier et si elle ne niait pas c'est qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Aucune admiration, enfin si… J'ai trouvé très courageux le fait qu'il fasse preuve de sincérité et ça m'a laissé bouche bée mais ne vas pas t'imaginer que ça veuille dire autre chose.

\- Ils t'ont complètement démonté non ?

\- Pas vraiment. Ils ont approuvé ce que Londubat a dit, ce que Weasley et toi avez dit et apparemment Hagrid a été le plus convaincant avec McGonagall. Ils pensent juste que je ne mérite pas d'être oublié aussi facilement à cause des propos apparemment très juste de McMillan.

\- Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'ils sont prêts à les écouter mais que toi ils te descendent, c'est contradictoire.

\- Je sais pas, ils ont pas été aussi horrible mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'ils ont pas rappelé le discours d'Hermione de la dernière fois alors que c'est un point clé.

\- Mets le juste dans la pile du milieu alors, on attendra les retours, y en aura forcément de toute façon.

\- Moi je vais devoir y aller, Ginny m'attend. Au fait, Scorpius est toujours avec ta mère ?

\- Oui. C'est le seul endroit où je le sais en sécurité.

\- Je vois. Bonne soirée.

Ils se saluèrent poliment, sans insulte pour une fois, et Harry quitta le bureau. Draco sembla attendre un moment avant de revenir vers Hermione.

\- Où en étions-nous ?

\- Malfoy, pas maintenant !

Mais il avait déjà ses mains sur ses hanches pour la tenir contre lui, elle lui souriait, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. C'était étrangement naturel de se comporter comme ça, elle était attirée comme un aimant, fascinée par chaque facette de sa personnalité, chaque facette qu'il lui avait montré l'avait fait craquer. Ses sentiments pour lui s'étaient immiscés doucement en elle, pas comme un ouragan, plutôt comme une brise d'été, cette brise agréable qui vient caresser une peau brûlant sous un soleil de plomb. Elle ne pourrait pas encore se dire amoureuse mais elle était heureuse, cette situation qui n'avait pas de nom, pas d'étiquette lui convenait amplement.

\- On devrait être plus discret.

\- Je nous trouve très discret, Miss Granger.

\- Tu es immature !

\- C'est pas ce que t'as dit la semaine dernière…

Il afficha un sourire narquois avant de venir l'embrasser pour qu'elle ne dise plus un mot, elle répondit à son baiser avant de rire. Il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur le bureau, se glissant entre ses jambes, il sentit sa main se glisser sous son t-shirt alors qu'il venait l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Arrête, la porte est pas verrouillée et pas insonorisée.

\- C'est plus excitant !

Elle se laissa convaincre par cette idée, elle se disait qu'après tout, elle n'avait pas regretté la fois précédente.

Nue sur son bureau, elle tourna la tête vers son amant, il avait remis son jean et s'était assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Les coudes sur les genoux, il était penché pour avoir son visage non loin du sien, elle le regardait dans les yeux avant qu'il ne lève une main pour venir caresser sa peau, il lui avait laissé de nouvelles marques sur le corps, il traça une ligne entre deux suçon sur sa poitrine. Elle avait des bleus sur certaines zones à cause de la poigne qu'il mettait, elle avait la trace de ses doigts sur ses fesses et une trace de morsure au niveau de l'épaule. Jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir connaître un plaisir aussi sauvage, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé exprimer son plaisir en griffant ou mordant son partenaire, pire que ça, il ne s'agissait pas juste de s'exprimer, il s'agissait d'un réflexe instinctif dont elle ne pouvait pas se passer.

Elle se redressa sur les coudes avant de l'embrasser sur la joue puis se leva pour chercher ses vêtements dans la pièce. Une fois, rhabillée, elle lui tendit son haut pour qu'il fasse de même et eut un bref aperçu des traces que lui portait. Un soupir lui échappa, notant dans un coin de sa tête que la discrétion était un point qu'il fallait absolument revoir.

\- Granger ?

\- Hm ?

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris, il était vrai qu'elle avait été distraite à cause de lui et qu'elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire.

\- Je suppose que pour maintenant, on va devoir attendre la réaction du public, voire si ma popularité stagne ou descend, voire le comportement des gens dans la rue vis-à-vis de toi. Et aussi par rapport à l'enquête pour la maltraitance sur ton fils, je vais demander à quelqu'un de confiance de s'occuper de ton dossier.

\- Donc… on attend ?

\- On attend.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, quittant les bureaux ensemble. La discussion tourna principalement sur le dossier de Scorpius, même si Draco refusait de s'inquiéter et de paniquer maintenant qu'il connaissait l'étendu des capacités d'Hermione, il avait toujours ses interrogations qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose dans cette vie, son quotidien était entre les mains des sorciers et sorcières de ce monde et son fils était la seule raison pour laquelle il tentait véritablement de se sortir de ce calvaire.

A moins que la jeune femme à ses côtés ne soit devenue une raison supplémentaire de s'en sortir ?


	13. Chapitre 13

**Mot d'auteur :** J'avais dit moins de 48h mais pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre ce weekend. Je pense d'ailleurs pouvoir terminer cette histoire dans peu de temps, merci pour votre patience !

 **Chapitre treize, un doute pesant.**

La pression retomba lentement, l'annonce avait créé une véritable remise en question mais rapidement, les gens retournèrent à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Draco et Hermione continuaient de vivre cacher, ils refusaient de se donner l'étiquette d'un couple, ils refusaient de se voir comme de simples amis, ils étaient juste libres. Le dossier de Scorpius avait été passé à Susan Bones, maintenant devenue l'équivalent d'une assistante sociale dans le monde des sorciers. Susan s'était occupée de ce problème en à peine quelques semaines, les témoins avaient été interrogés et sans même s'acharner sur eux, elle avait relevé des incohérences dans leurs témoignages, les obligeant à révéler la vérité. Ils avaient simplement voulu briser Draco Malfoy en l'éloignant de son fils "présumé" pour l'empêcher de mettre à nouveau le monde sans dessus-dessous.

L'été était passé à une allure fulgurante, la popularité d'Hermione, qui avait légèrement baissé au début de l'affaire, n'avait jamais été aussi forte que lorsqu'elle avait mis en place des nouvelles réglementations pour l'égalité entre les sorcières et les sorciers, des nouvelles lois sur le travail et qu'elle avait commencé à parler de mettre en place un nouveau système pour obtenir un salaire minimum légal plus élevé. D'un autre côté, elle avait aussi soulevé une polémique concernant le travail des Elfes de Maison en promettant qu'elle allait bientôt monter un dossier pour empêcher les maltraitances physiques sur tout employé et qu'il serait probablement bientôt obligatoire de déclarer les Elfes en tant que tels.

Draco Malfoy avait passé un été un peu plus agité, les gens avaient continué de murmurer sur son passage pendant quelques temps avant que le scandale qu'il avait créé avec la Ministre ne retombe. Plus tard, il avait fini par remarquer les regards qui se faisaient moins hostiles, même si ce n'était pas encore de l'indifférence, il se sentait enfin en paix. Quelques personnes se retournaient encore sur son passage, le jaugeant de haut en bas, mais il était, globalement, tranquille. Les commerçants ne le fuyaient plus du regard, les serveurs n'essayaient pas de refiler sa table à un autre et les rumeurs sur son fils semblaient s'être atténuées. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus maintenant, c'était la fin de l'été. Jusqu'ici, la nature de son retour avait réussi à rester un mystère, les questions avaient principalement tourné autour de sa relation avec Granger, mais bientôt il devrait annoncer, publiquement, la fonction qu'il exerçait au sein du Ministère.

Premier jour du mois de septembre, jour de la rentrée. Installé dans la salle derrière la table des professeurs de Poudlard, Draco attendait calmement accompagné du directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale. Ils avaient mangé en silence, n'étant pas du genre bavard l'un comme l'autre. Le repas se termina et ils attendirent de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau professeur vienne leur ouvrir la porte, il avait l'air un peu plus jeune que lui, habillé d'une robe de sorcier sobre mais élégante, des cheveux en bataille qu'il semblait avoir tenté de plaquer en arrière et un regard vif et surprenant. Si Malfoy ne connaissait pas McGonagall, il aurait pu penser qu'il avait été engagé pour son physique, un peu comme Lockhart à l'époque. Un mystère que personne n'avait jamais résolu jusqu'à aujourd'hui c'était bien le fait que Dumbledore ait engagé un imposteur comme Gilderoy Lockhart, tout au long de l'année il ne leur avait strictement rien appris et s'était ridiculisé en montrant à quel point il était un sorcier pitoyable, notamment au cours de la démonstration contre Rogue. Rapidement, il chassa ses pensées incohérentes et se rendit dans la Grande Salle, une certaine nostalgie s'empara de lui et lui noua le ventre.

\- On a peur Malfoy ?

\- Tu aimerais bien.

Il lança un regard à Potter qui était déjà là, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Les deux s'avancèrent pour se retrouver sur le devant de la scène, un murmure s'éleva parmi les élèves alors qu'ils s'approchaient de McGonagall qui demandait l'attention disciplinée de ses étudiants.

\- Vous savez sûrement déjà qui je suis mais pour ceux qui ne savent pas, je suis Draco Malfoy, diplomate anglais pour le Ministère de la Magie. Je suis ici pour vous annoncer le début d'un nouveau Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je vous présente pour commencer l'école japonaise, Mahoutokoro.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les étudiants japonais, habillés de leurs uniformes traditionnels allant du rose pâle au doré, ils traversent l'allée centrale d'un pas soutenu mais très élégant. Harry comme Draco eurent la sensation très forte de revoir les étudiants de Beauxbâtons traverser la pièce, ils avaient cette même élégance et cette même prestance. Ils se réunirent devant Draco, saluèrent respectueusement la salle et furent inviter à s'asseoir sur les différentes tables.

\- Et maintenant, je voudrais vous présenter l'école brésilienne, Castelobruxo.

A nouveau, un flot d'élèves arriva dans l'allée centrale, cette fois-ci, vêtus d'un uniforme vert clair. Ils avaient tout autant de prestance, moins athlétique cependant, ils avaient un charisme plus chaleureux, plus ensoleillé. A l'instar des étudiants avant eux, ils saluèrent poliment leur public avant d'être installés sur les autres tables.

\- Cette année, la sécurité sera assurée par le département de la Justice Magique, plus particulièrement par le bureau des Aurors dirigé par Harry Potter. Les restrictions de la participation ont été débattues avec chaque pays et leurs Ministres, nous avons décidé que les élèves de moins de quinze ans n'étaient pas autorisés à participer et que tous les étudiants entre quinze et dix-sept ans auront l'obligation d'obtenir une autorisation parentale avant de déposer leur nom dans la coupe de feu. Celle-ci, sera laissée dans la Grande Salle pendant un mois sous la surveillance des Aurors et des professeurs. Cette fois-ci, nous espérons qu'il n'y aura bien que trois participants. Nous tenons également a rappelé que c'est un tournoi dangereux, si le dernier s'est terminé tragiquement à cause du retour de Lord Voldemort, il n'empêche que de graves accidents et décès ont déjà eu lieu avant cet événement regrettable. Il s'agit ici d'un événement très sérieux et nous tenons à rappeler aux élèves les plus téméraires qu'une fois choisi, vous serez lié au Tournoi par un contrat magique avec obligation de participer aux épreuves. Sur ce, je vais laisser soin au Directeur de la Coopération Magique Internationale de vous expliquer en détail ce qu'on attend de vous. Monsieur Goldstein, je vous prie.

Il s'avança et commença à déblatérer le règlement à suivre alors que Draco s'effaçait, retournant rapidement à l'arrière. Harry le regarda, l'air surpris, mais ne bougea pas, lui aussi devait raconter des choses sur le tournoi, après tout, en tant que dernier vainqueur et héro de la guerre, il espérait être capable de leur faire prendre conscience de la difficulté des tâches malgré l'effervescence autour d'un événement aussi important.

Le diplomate se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et desserra sa cravate. Il tuerait pour un verre de whisky-pur-feu, c'était la première fois depuis son retour à une vie presque normale qu'il s'affichait publiquement sans Hermione. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres, il ne l'avait pas vue depuis près d'une semaine. Étrangement, elle lui manquait un peu. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette relation sans nom, sans trop savoir pourquoi il se comportait comme ça avec elle. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il avait détesté, tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû apprécier. A l'époque, il la détestait plus que les autres nés-moldus parce que justement il la trouvait mignonne, impossible de craquer pour une sang de bourbe de Gryffondor grande amie de Saint Potter. Pire encore, elle avait toujours été meilleure que lui en cours, incapable de rester tranquille, le besoin incontrôlable de lever la main aussi haut que possible pour que tout le monde sache qu'elle avait la réponse. Il se rappelait le nombre de fois où il l'avait vu à la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans un bouquin et lui, incapable d'avoir envie de l'humilier, dès qu'il se retrouvait seul et qu'il la croisait, il était comme bloqué par ce qu'il voyait. Combien de fois avait-il fini par s'éloigner en essayant de se convaincre lui-même qu'elle ne valait simplement pas la peine qu'il parle avec qu'elle ? Que le simple fait de lui dire un mot risquait d'entacher la pureté de son sang ? Il avait été le gamin le plus stupide de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'avait pas tellement changé, il s'était surpris plus d'une fois à la regarder en train de corriger un dossier ou d'en rédiger un, la détailler entièrement, les traits de son visage, les petites rides qui commençaient à naître au coin de ses yeux, le plis qui se creusait entre eux quand ce qu'elle lisait ne lui plaisait pas. Elle était toujours la même, il s'était rappelé avoir déjà remarqué cette expression quand il l'avait aperçu à Poudlard en train d'écrire un devoir. Son histoire avec elle, l'histoire qu'ils avaient à l'heure actuelle, était la preuve qu'il avait tiré un trait sur les aprioris qu'on lui avait appris à avoir. Il ne se sentait pas sale quand il la touchait, il ne se sentait pas supérieur quand il la regardait dans les yeux mais il se sentait faible quand elle lui souriait tendrement, il se sentait bien quand elle se confiait. Un soir, ils étaient allongés sur le parquet de l'appartement d'Hermione, l'un tournait vers le sud, l'autre vers le nord, elle avait sa tête tout près de la sienne et elle lui racontait ses état d'âme, ses anecdotes et il l'avait écouté parlé pendant des heures, sans être fatigué, sans être ennuyé. Ce soir-là, il avait senti une vraie connexion avec elle avec un pincement au cœur en repensant à Astoria. Il avait toujours du mal à se remettre de sa mort, raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à parler d'une relation officielle avec sa nouvelle amante, il ne voulait pas trahir ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle. Les mois qu'ils avaient passé à s'écrire des lettres, les années qu'ils avaient passé à s'aimer, il n'avait jamais cessé d'être amoureux d'elle, elle était son plus beau souvenir, la plus belle conquête de sa vie et pourtant, quand il s'endormait, il avait une pensée pour Hermione, quand il était heureux, il voulait voir le sourire d'Hermione, quand il se levait, il cherchait la chaleur d'Hermione. Cette sensation lui retournait l'estomac, il se sentait misérable de trahir la mère de son fils de cette manière, comme si il balayait d'un revers de main l'histoire qu'ils avaient partagé, comme si il piétinait son souvenir. La culpabilité le rongeait lentement et pourtant, la jeune femme ne lui avait rien demandé, ni d'officialiser, ni de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il avait envie de le faire, il avait envie d'aller au restaurant avec elle, d'aller boire un verre ou même simplement d'aller faire les magasins, vivre une relation simple et saine.

Le fil de ses pensées commençait à lui aspirer toute énergie, il était fatigué de se prendre inutilement la tête. Astoria avait été son premier amour, la personne à qui il s'était promis éternellement jusqu'à ce que la maladie l'emporte, il était censé avoir évolué, tourné la page mais visiblement la seule page qu'il avait tourné, c'était celle de sa haine. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Saint Potter, avec exactement le même réflexe de s'asseoir et de desserrer sa cravate. Il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux.

\- Le célèbre Draco Malfoy, il ne peut même pas faire un discours sans faire la une des journaux.

\- Je t'ai tant marqué que ça Potter ?

\- J'ai une bonne mémoire pour la rancune.

\- Et tu te souviens qu'en tant que membre de la brigade inquisitoriale, je peux enlever des points à tes maisons ?

\- Ah oui. La fameuse brigade d'Ombrage, ton moment de gloire au moment où tu as été celui qui m'a eu en sortant de la Salle sur Demande.

\- J'ai préféré te casser le nez en sixième année.

Ils se lancèrent un regard méprisant suivi d'un sourire nostalgique. L'un comme l'autre ne semblait pas avoir la force de se détester plus que ça.

\- Hermione se faisait un sang d'encre pour ton discours, tu lui as envoyé un hibou ?

\- Non. Je vais aller la voir en rentrant, je vais aller à Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner. Mon travail est fini jusqu'à l'annonce des champions, la sécurité et l'entente des écoles ne dépendent plus de moi.

\- Je vais rester ici pour la première nuit, m'assurer que la sécurité est maximale.

\- Tu passeras mes amitiés à McGonagall, j'ai pas le courage de repasser devant tout le monde.

Le brun hocha la tête et son interlocuteur quitta le château, descendant la grande allée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre le village et il transplana sans réfléchir plus longtemps.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre quatorze, savoir vivre maintenant.**

Il n'était pas loin de vingt-trois heures trente quand un bruit sourd sortit Hermione de ses papiers, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule avant de se diriger, méfiante, vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit, baguette en main, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant son invité, elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Draco avait l'air sévère et perplexe, il fit un pas en avant pour la laisser refermer derrière lui.

\- Tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour l'instant, j'ai appris que t'étais inquiète donc me voilà.

\- Je suppose que tu tiens ça de Harry, vous êtes beaucoup plus sympathique l'un envers l'autre qu'il y a quelques mois.

\- On s'adapte. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

\- Ça n'en était pas une.

\- T'as compris ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je me suis un peu habituée à être présente pour tes apparitions officielles, et comme là tu étais seul, j'étais inquiète à l'idée d'avoir des nouvelles qu'à travers la presse demain. Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Plutôt bien. Les gamins ne m'ont pas mangé et ils ont pas sifflé, j'étais avec Potter aussi donc forcément, c'est passé comme une lettre par hibou. J'ai fait mon discours et je suis parti parce que j'ai appris qu'être en retrait et non pas sous le feu des projecteurs étaient bénéfiques pour soi.

\- Reste plus qu'à attendre les nouvelles pour le monde demain ?

\- Oui... J'ai laissé Scorpius à ma mère, je peux passer la nuit ici ?

Pendant toute la conversation, il avait semblé assez abattu. Elle acquiesça et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle le suivit du regard, une moue sur le visage. Rapidement, elle rangea son salon, puis éteignit les lumières avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Un nuage de vapeur avait envahi l'air ambiant, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la douche, l'ombre de son amant s'y dessinait à travers la paroi. Elle se contenta de se débarrasser de son jean, qu'elle mit dans son panier à linge puis resta devant le miroir, rapidement, elle passa un coup d'eau savonneuse dessus suivi d'une crème hydratante. Pendant sa routine, elle n'avait pas remarqué que l'eau s'était arrêtée et que Malfoy se trouvait juste derrière elle, en relevant la tête, elle vit son reflet et sursauta.

Il encercla sa taille de ses bras encore mouillé et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, elle resta bien droite, surprise par ce geste.

\- Pourquoi tu es dans un aussi mauvais état, Draco ?

\- Parce que je suis en train de penser à l'impossible.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Quelque chose de stupide.

Jamais il ne parlerait de ses envies d'engagement. Intriguée, elle observait la scène à l'aide du miroir, son reflet lui renvoyant l'image d'un couple en phase de rupture et elle put presque entendre son cœur se briser à cette pensée. Baissant les yeux, elle s'écarta doucement de lui, perturbée.

Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi mener leur relation, elle n'avait jamais chercher à savoir mais maintenant qu'elle avait la sensation que tout glissait entre ses doigts, elle était mal à l'aise, attristée par cette possible fin. Jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé vivre ça avec quelqu'un et surtout pas avec Draco Malfoy, pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas d'histoire d'engagement, et ils n'en avaient jamais discuté, elle soupçonnait une sorte d'exclusivité, en tout cas, elle lui était fidèle.

Son cœur s'accéléra à la pensée qu'elle avait peut être fait fausse route, elle rougit instantanément en se disant qu'elle pouvait être une parfaite idiote, qu'il voyait d'autres femmes, après tout, ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis, elle avait juste décidé que la situation lui allait bien sans lui demander son avis à lui.

Un soupir lui échappa et elle refusa d'affronter cette réalité aussi tôt, probablement allait elle laisser passer la nuit pour ressentir une dernière fois cette sensation de bien être, cette sensation que tout allait bien dans sa vie. Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner de lui pour sortir de cette pièce qui, d'un coup, lui paraissait étouffante, il lui attrapa le poignet et la ramena vers lui, sa main libre glissa sur sa joue puis attrapa son menton pour l'obliger à lever les yeux vers lui, elle sentit son pouce caresser sa lèvre inférieure et avant de le laisser l'embrasser, elle chercha une réponse dans ses yeux, un réconfort pour calmer ses inquiétudes, voire même un sentiment sur lequel elle avait peur de mettre un nom. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, un baiser doux qui était bien loin de leurs habitudes, il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses gestes, ses tentatives, comme si il y avait une barrière qui les empêchait de communiquer, de se voir.

Ils se séparèrent, ils se regardaient de la même manière sans se voir, ils étaient vaincus par leurs inquiétudes et leurs peurs, comme si ils vivaient chacun dans l'univers de l'autre, se cherchant sans jamais se trouver. Ils n'avaient pourtant que trois mots, sept lettres et un sentiment à se déclarer pour comprendre que la nature de leur relation était plus profonde que le sexe et les caresses. Ils avaient fini par s'ouvrir leur âme, par se connaître dans la sphère privée comme la sphère publique, par tomber amoureux de leur véritable personnalité. Les heures leur avaient permis de discuter, les minutes à se dévorer du regard et les secondes avaient résonné dans le silence de leur nuit éveillée, ils se hantaient, se possédaient, ils avaient atteint cette vérité blessante que le passé les avait laissé tomber pour qu'ils affrontent un avenir incertain. Ils s'étaient apprivoisés et découverts, cette attirance qui les brûlaient jusque dans les entrailles s'était finalement transformée en un battement de cil.

\- Tu veux pas boire un verre avant d'aller dormir ?

\- Bonne idée.

Hermione quitta la salle de bain, tentant de mettre une distance entre les actes et les pensées alors que Draco restait planté là, penaud. Elle partit chercher deux verres et des alcools moldus qui traînaient dans un placard qu'elle n'utilisait que rarement, revenue dans le salon, elle posa tout ça sur la malle qui lui servait de table basse avant de faire le service.

Elle l'attendit patiemment alors qu'il venait s'installer sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin, lui aussi cherchant une distance avec la tentation. Il attrapa son verre, le leva en direction de l'incarnation de son hésitation et il en but une grande gorgée, le liquide coula, brûla sa gorge puis créa une sensation de chaleur dans son œsophage, ils burent ainsi en silence, le regard fuyant. Enfin, quand la chaleur avait atteint les joues de la jeune ministre, elle osa parler.

\- On devrait s'arrêter non ?

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- Nous deux.

Le choc décrocha la mâchoire de son interlocuteur, il était prêt à tout entendre en règle générale mais certainement pas à ce que Granger rompe avec lui.

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter. Tu étais trop loyale, droite, fiable... A côté de moi.

\- Quoi ? Mais... tu veux pas arrêter, toi ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! J'ai.. Hermione, la seule raison pour laquelle je trouvais qu'on était bien quand on vivait cacher, c'était parce que j'avais pas l'impression de trahir Astoria.

\- La trahir ?

\- Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi !

Il avait haussé le ton, presque en colère de devoir lui dire. Son poing serrait fermement le verre, ses jointures devenant de plus en plus blanches alors qu'il sentait à peine la pression presque dangereuse qu'il exerçait sur une matière aussi fragile. Il refusait de regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux, refusant de faire face à sa réaction, si elle ressentait la même chose il trahirait définitivement sa défunte femme et si elle le rejetait alors il n'aurait plus la force de faire face à qui que ce soit. Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle défiait toutes les croyances auxquelles il avait un jour voué un culte.

L'époque de Poudlard lui semblait si loin, pourtant il était encore capable de se souvenir du peu de filles avec qui il avait eu un flirt, mis à part Pansy dont il s'était servi par nécessité, elles avaient toutes étaient intelligente, compatissante, Astoria la première, il avait toujours eu un faible pour les femmes avec un caractère bien trempé. Ces qualités, Hermione les avait, mais pas seulement, elle était loyale, indépendante, et surprenante, forte, impitoyable, têtue comme un botruc, elle avait aussi une répartie dangereuse, une fierté écrasante. Pourtant elle était un peu fragile, cherchant toujours à avoir quelqu'un de son côté pour avoir un soutien, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer dans les moments de doute, cette seule épaule pouvant l'aider à soulever les foules, à contredire le monde entier pour affirmer ses valeurs, ses valeurs parfois écœurantes de bonté et de justice, la justice pour qui elle vouait une soif inégalable.

\- Draco, regarde moi.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, et il ne semblait toujours pas capable de rejoindre la même onde, le même univers. Il pouvait pourtant détailler la couleur noisette, un peu chaude, de son regard. Ce regard qu'il avait vu exprimer la rage de vaincre, la tristesse, l'angoisse, le plaisir, le doute, l'impatience, ce regard qu'il revoyait encore en train de sourire après un baiser tendre. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux alors qu'elle se levait pour s'approcher de lui, elle prit son verre pour qu'il le lâche, le posa plus loin, puis s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes. Mécaniquement, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, elle se pencha lentement, il sentit quelques unes de ses mèches brunes lui chatouiller les joues puis la nuque.

\- On va devoir attendre un peu plus longtemps pour être un couple officiel mais... qu'est ce que tu dirais de commencer par l'annoncer à notre cercle proche ? Astoria est partie depuis longtemps maintenant, je ne pense pas que tu la trahis en continuant à vivre ce que tu as envie de vivre.

Il hocha la tête, incapable de répondre. Elle l'embrassa avec tous les sentiments qu'elle avait, il tenta de répondre de la même manière et par ce simple geste, ils avaient l'impression d'être de nouveau dans le même espace-temps, d'être de nouveau ensemble, de ressentir la chaleur de la peau de l'autre, les émotions, le tourbillon d'envie et d'impatience.

La nuit les avait bercé longtemps, le soleil avait déjà commencé à illuminer la pièce, un bruit sortit Draco de son sommeil dans un grognement irrité. Il se redressa lentement, cherchant la source de ce vacarme. Il vit un hibou à la fenêtre qui toquait de son bec sur la vitre fermée. Il se leva pour lui ouvrir, celui ci lâcha la Gazette du Sorcier sur le fauteuil et tendit sa patte en attendant son argent. Le blond chercha son pantalon avant d'en sortir une mornille, il ne savait plus exactement combien ça coûtait alors il tenta simplement de la glisser dans la bourse en cuir, le hibou ne réagit pas pendant une seconde avant de s'envoler. Hermione s'était réveillée et avait déjà attrapé le journal pendant que son copain avait cherché de quoi payer ce maudit oiseau.

\- Tu fais la une !

Pas vraiment surpris, il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris la peine de monter se coucher à l'étage après leur nuit mouvementée, elle s'était simplement blottie contre lui dans le canapé et il avait recouvert leur deux corps d'un plaid avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

Il se pencha au dessus de son épaule pour lire l'article.

« **L'annonce du début du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard !**

La plus célèbre école de Sorcellerie, Poudlard, ne semble pas vouloir renoncer à la tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui débute cette année, annonçant l'affrontement de la Grande Bretagne (Poudlard), du Japon (Mahoutokoro) et du Brésil (Castelobruxo). La surprise a été annoncé par Draco Malfoy, qui s'est présenté comme diplomate d'Etat pour le compte du Ministère de la Magie britannique […] Beau discours […] présence mature […] »

Rapidement, il arrêta sa lecture en détail pour se contenter de lire entre les lignes. Il fut étonné du portrait qu'il peignait de lui, il n'y avait rien de péjoratif, rien sur son passé compliqué. La Gazette avait dépeint le portrait d'un homme lambda qui avait réussi la mission qui lui avait été donnée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'Hermione se jetait sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, il était soulagé et surpris de savoir que sa vie pourrait redevenir normale. Il était heureux de se dire que la tranquillité était de retour, il n'avait plus ses mauvais choix sur les épaules, il n'avait plus qu'à faire ses preuves en repartant à zéro et le projet sur lequel il avait passé plusieurs années était reconnu comme étant un bon projet.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se séparer, Hermione devait être au Ministère et lui, voulait expliquer la situation à son fils. Ce ne serait probablement pas facile pour lui de comprendre mais il n'était pas un enfant difficile alors la conversation ne devrait pas prendre une tournure désagréable.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement, la seule personne au courant était Scorpius, il avait eu un peu peur à l'idée que son père puisse oublier sa mère mais Draco s'était fait rassurant et confiant, il avait aussi fait la promesse que chaque fois que son fils lui demanderait, il lui raconterait l'histoire de leur amour. Le petit avait toujours apprécié Hermione et ne voyait pas le mal à partager sa vie avec une femme aussi gentille.

Pour le dernier jour de l'été, ils décidèrent d'organiser un repas avec ce qui était maintenant, leur cercle commun pour annoncer la nouvelle. Ron avait proposé de faire la petite soirée chez lui un samedi soir, Harry et Ginny avait laissé leurs enfants à Molly et Hermione arriva au bras de Draco, ils ne paraissaient pas tellement surpris, peut être parce qu'ils les avaient vu traîner ensemble tout l'été et qu'ils n'y voyaient rien de plus qu'amical ? La brune se demandait tout de même si ils n'étaient pas tous un peu au courant, Ginny avait toujours cet air espiègle quand elle les voyait ensemble et elle était persuadée qu'elle faisait part de ses remarques à son mari dans l'intimité de leur foyer, il ne restait que Ronald, il avait toujours été aveugle sur ces choses-là et même si la jeune femme s'était confiée à lui au début de sa relation secrète pour lui dire à quel point elle se sentait attirée par son ancien némésis, le doute ne la quittait pas quant à sa réaction.

Juste avant le dessert, Hermione sentit la main de son copain se poser sur sa cuisse, elle lui lança un regard inquiet, pas vraiment sûre du timing. Il hocha la tête pour l'encourager à prendre la parole, après tout, c'était ses amis à elle et même si il avait réussi à s'intégrer au fil des semaines passées, il arrivait toujours à agacer Potter et Weasley d'un simple sourire moqueur.

\- Hm.. Je voudrais vous annoncer quelque chose. Voilà... Dracoetmoionestencouple

\- Quoi ?

Le mot avait surgi à l'unisson, elle était tellement confuse qu'elle dut prendre une grande bouffée d'air pour réussir à articuler les mots qu'elle avait tant de mal à prononcer.

\- Draco et moi sommes en couple, officiellement.

Elle jeta un regard à Ron qui était en train de manger un morceau de pain, visiblement incapable d'attendre le dessert avec sa faim monstrueuse. Il finit par remarquer que c'était sa réaction qu'elle attendait et il haussa les épaules alors que Ginny et Harry souriaient.

Le silence commença à devenir pesant puis Ron se décida enfin à parler.

\- Ça fait quoi de passer après moi Malfoy ?

\- C'est pas dur, je pouvais faire que mieux !

Draco affichait son sourire typiquement moqueur et son air un peu supérieur alors que son interlocuteur virait au rouge pivoine.

\- Attends que je te …

Harry retint son meilleur ami de se jeter sur Malfoy alors que Ginny explosait de rire. L'information était tellement bien passée que le soulagement se lisait sur le visage de la jeune Ministre. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'avoir ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, le vide de sa vie avait disparu, elle avait retrouvé sa proximité avec ses amis et elle avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait tout partager, elle s'était rendue compte durant cette courte période qu'elle s'était elle même enfermée dans sa solitude. Même dans l'idée où sa relation avec ce fantôme de son passé ne fonctionne pas, elle savait désormais que pour être heureuse, elle devait simplement laisser la porte ouverte. Elle n'avait pas besoin de rêver mariage et enfants, elle avait juste besoin de confort et de sécurité, elle devait ouvrir son âme, continuer à apprendre ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver dans un livre.

Cette rencontre qui avait évolué de manière si intense et si rapide, ne lui faisait pas du tout l'effet d'une rafale de vent. Cette sensation de bien être qu'elle éprouvait ressemblait à cette petite brise d'été qui permet de supporter une chaleur étouffante, une brise rassurante qui caresse la peau avec douceur pour donner des frissons agréables.

Cette courte saison lui avait appris bien plus que le regard qu'elle pouvait avoir sur elle-même, elle lui avait appris à changer le regard qu'elle avait sur les autres, sur ses amis, sur son passé, sur ses ennemis d'autrefois. En un été, elle avait appris à vivre réellement, à combattre encore plus férocement pour les causes qu'elle défendait, à apprivoiser et reconnaître ses sentiments, à donner un sens à ses regrets.

Hermione Jane Granger avait mûri bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.


End file.
